


Sue Stark

by alvnils03



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, It gets dark, Tywinxoc, tywinlannister/oc, tywins a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvnils03/pseuds/alvnils03
Summary: Sue Stark is the middle Stark child in the year of 2019. Sue is suddenly transported back in time to Winterfell two weeks before King Roberth Baratheon comes to Winterfell to ask Ned Stark to be hand of the king.Eddard and Catelyn are unsure about their future and therefore they summon a Stark heir to tell them about the future through an old spell.They decide that no one can know that Sue is from the future so they tell everyone that she is their oldest daughter back from studying in Dorne.How will the presence of Sue Stark change things? Will she be able to change things? Or will she become a victime to the games of thrones as well? Will she be able to save anybody?There will be a bit of TywinxOc...I do not own game of thrones or any character except for my oc!This is purely fanfiction! Hope you like it :)





	1. Sue

I hesitantly open my eyes and is immediately blinded by the light in the room. For some reason I’m not immediately attacked by terror or fright, and I don’t feel any trace of unease. If you don't count the giant headache that is coming in pulses in my head. But it feels as if I've been here before, the way the room I'm in smells. I stare for a moment up at the stone clad ceiling before my eyes begin to wander over the foreign area. The only light is the one that the curtains allow to seep into the room.  
The entire room seems to be made out of stone, the windows are rather small but big enough to allow the sun to light up the place although it seems to be getting darker with ever passing minute.  
The room isn't anything fancy, just grey stone walls along with creamy white curtains.  
The bed I’m lying in is rather large but the matress is a bit stiff. 

I push myself up so that I’m leaning onto my elbows, as I do this I feel a sharp pain in my side, I automatically place a hand onto the pain.  
I then see a big old wooden door, with a grey iron handle and across the door there’s spots of years of water damage.  
I then thrust myself up into a sitting position, it’s first now that I realise that I’m not wearing the same clothes that I was wearing earlier, instead I’m wearing a beige cotton nightgown.  
I then swing my legs over the side of the bed and try to stand, my feet are wobbly and I have to quickly grab the side of the bed as to not fall onto the floor. As I look onto the bed again I see that there lies a bunch of different animal furs.

Suddenly I hear a loud creak from the visibly heavy wooden door. I look up and watch as the old door is slowly opened. I stand completely frozen as I watch three people step into the room. The first one to enter is a man, he is quite tall and muscular even though he looks to be rather old, maybe in his early 40s or 50s. He is wearing a long dark green cape with fur on the edges. It looks like most of what he is wearing is made out of leather. He has a scruffy dark beard and dark hair going all the way to the top of his shoulder. He is also wearing a cold expression on his face. Although I can see the laugh lines in his face.  
Standing to his left is a women, she goes just to the man’s eyes. Her hair has a beautiful dark red shade and it goes all the way down to her wrist. She is wearing a dark green dress that looks to be rather thick. She is carrying herself very elegantly and proud, with a straight back and head held high, as if she demands respect but at the same time her smile and eyes are kind and gentle. 

And finally next to her stands a shorter old man, dressed in some sort of brown dress thingy. He has a big necklace around his neck made up of chains. His skin is very wrinkly and his head i completely bald. He has a warm smile on his face.  
My attention is cut short from the old man as I hear the younger man clear his throat and my eyes immediately shots back to him. 

-'I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and warden of the North,'  
My eyes widen at the name, no Lord of Winterfell has been named Eddard since after the war of the usurper, Robert Baratheon’s rebellion. I stumble a bit backwards but I grabb a tighter hold of the bed frame as to not fall. 

-'That is impossible', I whisper not thinking that anyone is going to hear but sure enough they do.  
-'It is not impossible my lady, we performed a ritual to the old gods to ask for an advisor for the future and sure enough you came falling down from the sky,' the old man explains.  
I now realise that he must be the maester. If I remember my history correctly and I most certainly do he is Maester Luwin.  
I don't feel anything, not saddness, not surpirse. It's like I'm watching from the outside. 

-'I see, t-then you must be maester Luwin and Catelyn Stark', I say looking at the two next to Lord Stark.  
All three of them move to sit at a little round table which I hadn't noticed before. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. Eddard and Catelyn Stark are said to be kind and honourable, I should trust that they won’t hurt me, besides it could have been worse. It could have been the Lannisters that summoned me or whatever they did to get me here.  
I carefully crawl onto the bed and I take a seat in the middle of it, folding my legs under myself.  
Catelyn Stark smiles at me, she must have seen that I'm feeling a bit uneasy because the next thing she says is,

-'No need to be afraid child, we won’t hurt you.'

-'Where did you come from', Lord Eddard Stark asks me almost cutting Lady Catelyn off.  
I fiddle a little with my fingers in my lap before I try and answer.

-'I don’t think you’ll believe me', I nearly whisper in response. I cringe at myself for being so nervous and shy. I can't really help it, I've always been this way. Quiet. Even though these people are my relatives. I look up and see how both Catelyn and Eddard are sitting with straight backs so I straighten out my own. 

-'We summoned you, we’ll believe you', Lord Stark says resouringly. 

-'Well, I’m basically from the future. Like far, far in the future', I try my best to explain, 'my name is Sue Stark by the way.' I say and give them a little smile. 

-'We already knew you were a Stark because we summoned a Stark', maester Luwin explained gently.  
-'Oh… I see' I say quietly and nod, I feel my cheeks starting to heat up and become red, I am not easily embarassed they just like to become red sometimes and I don't really care for it.

-'We can’t let anybody know that you are from the future lady Sue, not even our children, not nobody, only us three know. Therefore you will be known as one of our children that arrived in the night home after being away in Dorne studying. Nobody will dare ask and say that they don’t remember that we had a third daughter. How old are you by the way Sue?' Catelyn explains their plan.  
-'Oh umm, I’m 14, but I’ll soon turn 15. But I want to go home, back to the future. You can’t just do this,' I say feeling the dred, fear and sadness creep into me. I can’t be away from home. Mom and dad must be so worried right now. It dawns on me like wildfire, I will never see my family again, never again will I see my mom or dad, my brother or my friends. Tears are swelling up in my eyes as I look at the three strangers in front of me. I try my best to fight them and just sniffle quietly.

Catelyn looks horrified at my answer, probably because of my young age. She then looks at Eddard who answers who looks even more horrified at my answer then Catelyn does, 

-'We are very sorry, but we can’t we need someone who knows the future. We didn't think you were going to be so young.' He says and I can hear how sorry he really is.  
But I can’t help freaking out and I just babble out,  
-'What about my mom and dad! Oh no! They must be so worried! And my brothers! I'm never going to see them again now am I?' I am now up from the bed and is pacing around the room as tears start to run down my cheeks. 

I suddenly feel a pair of arms swing around me and instead of fighting the inbraise I lean into it and start to cry. Not pretty crying either I am full on sobbing with tears streaming down my face wherever they want and a running nose. I finally calm down after the tears have dried out and no more will fall. I look up to see that it was Catelyn who had hugged me. 

I untangle myself from her grasp and utter a weak apology, I hate to cry, I find it embarrassing but both Eddard and Catelyn says that its alright and only natural. 

Catelyn then helps me change into a new dress, it’s long and green. It goes all the way to the floor and it’s tight around my belly and upper arm and then at the elbow it flows out. When I now have finally calmed down and is sitting on the edge of my bed, Catelyn gently asks me,

-'Why don't you tell me about your familiy?'  
I smile thinking about all the memories with my brothers and my sister.

-'My family is great, I have two brothers Axl and Eric, I also have an older sister named Lauren. See this scare here?' I ask as I pull upp the short sleeve a little bit more up my upper arm to show them a kind of medium large scar, I smile happily at the memory of how I got it,

-'My oldest brother Axl wanted to be a knife thrower so he thought it would be a good idé to practice and I volunteered, My dad and mom had to rush me to a hospital, it's kinda where all the maesters are I suppose. My dad was so angry with my brother afterwards.' 

All three of them seems to be a bit confused by the sotry but amused anyway. I try to stiffle a yawn but fail miserably. 

-'Ofcourse you must be tired, sleep well my child, tomorrow you will break your fast with us and the rest of our children. Remember sweetling that we are your mother and father.' Catelyn says to me as they begin to walk out the room,.  
After they leave I crawl down under the covers and to my surprise I fall asleep almost instantly. 

......  
I really do hope that you like my story! Please do feel free to make suggestions or give feedback! It is highly apprisiated! :)


	2. Breaking that fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue eats breakfast with the starks. Learns about lady stuff and then she talks about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, I haven't decided entirely how this series will go, like what will happen next. But I do have some things in mind. Feel free to make suggestion if you come up with something, like what will happen next! Hope you like this story cause it's really fun to write.

I open my eyes and stare up at the ceiling. I watch as the dust dances in the the air in the morning light.   
For almost a second or two I forget that I am not at home, well at least not really. I grew up in these halls and these rooms and in this cold air. But everything was much older then. When I was a younger child.   
I let out a sigh and sit up. I look around the room just to kind of dubble check that it was not just all a dream and I’m still at home. But it wasn’t a dream. It was the truth. 

I desperately want to cry but I must have used up all of my tears yesterday when I cried on Lady Catelyn’s shoulder.   
I stand up and move over to one of the chair’s where a dress is lying. It’s rather pretty, it’s a mossy green color with long sleeves.   
I pick it up and go behind the folding screen and change into the dress.   
It fits very nicely, a little bit tight around the stomach and upper arms but otherwise it’s quite comfortable. But it is a bit to long, it even drags across the floor a bit behind me when I walk. I go back to the chair and put on the shoes that is sitting on the floor beside it. They’re black ballet like shoes.   
I jump a little bit and let out a loud gasp as I hear a soft knock on the door.  
-’Y-yes?’ I ask a little bit embarrassed to my fright.   
The door opens slowly and in steps a young woman, who I assume must be a servant of some sort. 

-’My lady I am sorry if I scared you.’ She says quietly and casts her head down quickly. 

She is very pretty. She must be around my age but she’s tall, very much more taller than me. But everyone is taller than me. I've finished growing according to my doctor. In the last two years I’ve barely grown a centimeter. Leaving me at an outstanding height of 152 centimeters (4 feet 1127⁄32 inches). The girl has her hair in a high bun resting on top of her hair, in the morning sun it looks like golden amber. The dress she is wearing is brown of color and I assume that it is what all other servants and maids are wearing to. 

-’Oh no! It’s alright. What’s your name? I’m Sue.’ I say laughing a bit and stretching out my hand for her to shake. But I then quickly retrieve it and put it back to my side as I remember that they don’t really shake hands at this time of age.   
The girl smiles at me and say,  
-’My name is Inez. It’s a pleasure to meet you my lady Sue. Would you like me to brush your hair?’ She says and motions for me to sit in a chair in front of a mirror. 

-’Yeah sure, it’s nice meeting you to Inez.’ I say as I take a seat in front of the mirror. As Inez start to brush my long black hair I take some time to look myself over.   
I stare for a while examining my own eyes, they aren’t a true Stark grey like my father and brothers had been, they are more of a dark blue with splotches of grey in. I am quite relieved that my eyes don’t hold a single trace of sadness in them, my mom always told me that my eyes never really do reflect my emotions but that task is instead for my voice. My eyelashes aren’t lush and long like my sister’s but they aren’t short either. My hair is long, black and kind of wavy I guess, I mean it’s not really straight and It’s not really curly. I prefer to wear my hair down and I am very lucky that I was born in the north where it’s more usual that one’s hair is down opposed to the south. 

My eyes wander down my face to my lips that I am somewhat happy with, they aren’t thin but they aren’t big either. They’re just chilling in the middle.   
As I look at my face I begin to wonder if I really will pas as Ned and Catelyn’s daughter. I mean neither of them has blue eyes or black hair. And I am much to short, I mean isn’t Sansa Stark supposed to be pretty well known for being so tall? Or was that Arya Stark?   
My thoughts are cut of when I hear Inez adress me,  
-’How would you like your hair my lady?’   
-’Oh well I was thinking maybe you could just leave it and not do anything at all? And please just call me Sue’ I say smiling up at her. She was just about to respond but is cut of by a knock on the door. I stand up from the chair as Inez goes and opens the door.   
-’My Lord Star, Lady Stark.’ She says and drops into a courtesy and then proceeds to go and stand in one of the corners of the room. Which I find a bit odd but don’t say anything about. Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard smiles at me. 

-’Good Morning child, this is septa Mordane. She is already Arya’s and Sansa’s septa and she will be yours as well.’ Catelyn informs me and motions with her arms towards an old lady dressed in a gown that covers her completely and she also has a scarf that covers her hair. She smiles towards me and I smile back, but I don’t have anytime to greet her before Catelyn pulls my attention towards her again.  
‘come we shall break our fast with the whole family this morning.’ Lady Catelyn say’s and Eddard takes his hand out for me to take. I freeze a little bit because I don’t know what to do, I have never been escorted by anyone anywhere ever. But I guess Lady Catelyn senses my discomfort because the next thing she does is grab one of my arms and puts it so that I am holding onto her elbow. As we begin to walk I quickly grab a hold of Neds elbow to. 

-’Do you remember all your siblings?’ Ned asks me and laugh a little. I smile back at him.  
-’I most certainly do, father. Has Rickon turned six yet?’ I ask holding my smile and turn my head looking at Catelyn. It felt weird calling another man father, as if I was betraying my own. 

-’Yes he has.’ Lady Catelyn answers but she doesn’t have time to say anything else as she leads me into a big room with one long table where all the Stark children are already seated.   
-’Well children, I hope you remember Sue. She arrived late last night.’ Ned infroms his children. Before I could sit down a boy who I assume must be Robert Stark walks up to me and hugs me,  
-’I am glad that you’re home dear sister, although I don’t really remember you that well.’ He tells me and smiles, looking a bit embarrassed that he doesn’t remember me.

-’I have missed you to, it’s fine if you don’t remember me that well. We haven’t seen each other in years.’ I say smiling up at him.   
He walks me back to the table and I am seated next to him and who I assume must be Sansa. On the table there is a little bit of everything and mostly foods I have never seen before. The bread is hard and the cheese is mostly white instead of yellow, the bacon is burned almost black. But I suppose I have to get used to all of this so I eat anyway and try to keep my mind from going anywhere near McDonald’s fries. Sansa turns to me and starts asking me questions about my time in Dorne, when I tell her that I mostly studied historie, philosophy, mathematics and tactics and that I did not have time for any boys she quickly loses interest, but instead I get Arya’s and he start asking all kinds of questions and I try and answer everyone of them.   
During breakfast I had Rickon, Bran and Arya asking me all sorts of things. Bran wanted me to tell him stories and made me promise that I would tell him all the stories I know tomorrow.   
Robb was also interessed in some things, like war tactics and some historie. 

After breakfast me and the other Stark girls are taken away by the septa to start our lessons on becoming a lady. Worst hours of my entire life. I have never been this bored. We sew some flowers on some fabric, although Arya sewed a direwolf, we did some lessons on how to be proper and how to speak. I hated it. My back had to be painfully straight the entire time, my head never dropping and a smile always gracing my lips. I was even worse then Arya, much to her happiness. When Arya cracked a joke septa Mordane got angry and told me that lady's don't lake like that. But I can't really help the way I laugh. My brothers have told me that I scream as I laugh so I guess I now have to work on the way I laugh or something like that. We never got a break, even dinner was part of the lesson, how to eat in a lady like way.   
I thanked the gods when it was over, it was late in the evening and the sun was long set.   
After the lessons a maid came and fetched me because Ned and Catelyn wants to speak with me. I followed the maid into a room lit by a fireplace, where Catelyn and Eddard already was seated at a table waiting for me along with maester Luwin.   
Catelyn thanked the maid that quickly left and closed the heavy door as quickly as she could behind her. 

-’Come sit, we just have some questions.’ Ned say to me as he motions to one of ht chair’s around the table. 

-'The septa said that you're the worst lady she's ever seen.' Catelyn told me with a little smile.

-'Yeah well I've never done anything like this before. People aren't so proper in the future. Everyone is more or less equals.' I say before I continue and say what I need to say so that they know that I won't be able to help with everything. 

-’Okay, listen. I get that you guys want to know about the future and stuff. And you guys are my ancestors and everything so I will help you. But I can’t just go around changing the past - future, whatever. See there’s this thing called the butterfly effect, the phenomenon that an insignificant event can trigger a big change.’ I explain to them very quickly and in one deep breath so the last part comes out as very squeaky.   
-’That is fine, we don’t need you to tell us everything. But what if the change did good?’ Maester Luwin asks and smiles at me.

-’Well I was thinking that perhaps I could help somethings and stop some other things.’ 

-’Do you know why the king is coming to Winterfell?’ Ned asks me sounding tired. 

-’Yes he’s coming to ask you to become hand of the king.’  
Catelyn and Ned share a glance before she says,

-’You don’t have to say yes Ned.’

-’Well he kinda do. And he kinda should’nt.’ I say and they both look at me before I continue. 

-’The king will die and his son Prince Joffrey will behead you.’ I state.

-’What!? Why was Ned beheaded?’ Catelyn asks me hysterically.

-’I can’t say.’ I say looking down at my hands in my lap.

-’Please Sue tell me.’ I hear Catelyn plea. 

-’Before Robert died he made Ned the acting king until Joffrey were to come of age. But neither the queen or Joffrey believed that it was Robert that had written the letter.’ I whisper barely loud enough to hear.  
I look up and stare into Ned’s eyes,

-’You should say no. But if you do decide to go, you should take me with you.’ 

I say before I leave the room and hurry back to my own bedroom, not wanting to say anything more.   
I quickly jump out of my shoes and dress and spring into bed.   
The way Ned had looked when I was staring at him in the eyes, looked so much like my father. New tears started leaking from my eyes, and I doubt they stopped after I fell asleep.


	3. The king's arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the king arrive's at winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the story is moving to slow! But I kind of like. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next two weeks went by like the wind.  
I quickly got used to my schedule with the lessons with both maester Luwin and septa Mordane.  
With maester Luwin I learned all the houses and their sigils and words, especially the northern ones but I also learned some western ones. I did not have to study to much history because I already know basically everything. He also told me that I look a bit like Lyanna Stark, she didn’t have blue eyes or black hair but I still apparently managed to look like her, he said it was my smile, much to my surprise and relief, maybe I can pass as Ned and Catelyn Stark’s child after all.  
It is really fun to learn with maester Luwin, he is such a gentle soul.  
Can’t say the same for my lessons with septa Mordane.  
I did not have any fundamental knowledge about being a lady beforehand, sure I knew to sit with my back straight. But I didn't know about all the etiquette and rules I had to follow. I must always smile and be polite, always look my best, try to not give my opinion, how to speak correctly, what words to use, which ones to not use and so on. It was infuriating, but nevertheless I stuck through until septa Mordane seemed somewhat happy with the outcome before the king’s arrival. 

 

Lady Catelyn and Lord Eddard had tried to ask me some more questions about the future but I had answered the same as before.  
I have tried to beg Ned to not go to King’s Landing. But it seems that maester Luwin has convinced him otherwise. 

I get very well along with Robb, Bran, Rickon and Jon. They reminded me very much about my own real brothers. I also get extremely well along with Arya much to my surprise. I have never before had a friend that’s a girl. I always prefered to play with the boys.  
I did not get so well along with Sansa though. She reminds me too much of the mean girls at my school. Although at times she can be very nice to talk to.  
But I really am starting to feel like a part of the family and I can tell that Ned and Catelyn Stark cares for me. 

My days basically went on the same, wake up, have lessons, be with the past Starks and finally try not to cry every time I have to call Lord Eddard father and Lady Catelyn mother. I try not to cry about my family and how I’ll never see them again, at least not in the middle of the day. I cry at night though. I find it hard to keep quiet, I have always been a silent crier but this is a different type of sadness that I’ve never truly felt before. 

The day finally arrives when the king is coming.  
Everyone is buzzing around and I can feel the excitement in the air. Especially Sansa wanting to meet the prince who is rumored to be oh so handsome.  
I can’t say that Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn is as excited, Catelyn just seems stressed and Eddard seems glum. 

I remind myself to keep an eye on Bran the coming weeks when the royal family is here. I believe it would be smart if I try and stop the fall that makes him paralyzed. It never said in any history books what made him fall and I think I can stop this tragedy from happening.  
I am getting my hair done by Inez when I am fetched by Septa Mordane telling me that the king is near.  
I go down to the courtyard where almost everyone is already standing awaiting the king. I am placed between Robb and Sansa because I am the second child.  
I don’t know how but earlier today Sansa managed to convince me to wear a matching dress to hers. The only difference between the dresses are the colors, hers is more light almost blue grey while mine is more of a darker shade. 

I am a little bit nervous about meeting the king, unsure of how to act. I’ve never met a king before. Everything is democratic in the future. 

"Sansa where is your sister?" I hear Catelyn asks Sansa, but Sansa only shrugs her shoulders in response. Sansa looks almost as nervous as me but I bet she’s not.  
Soon enough Arya comes running with a helmet on her head that Ned quickly takes of. I almost want to laugh out loud at the sight but decide against it, but I can’t really help the smile on my lips. 

The first people to ride through the gate is the crown prince along with a few guards. Sansa smiles shyly at him and he smiles back at her. Honestly I don’t see why she is so blushing towards him, he is not that handsome. And besides they have never even spoken to each other. My attention is cut short when a knight with a helmet shaped like a dog rides through the gate shortly after the prince. Sandor Clegane ‘the hound’ they call him. As he opens his helmet I can just about see the scar that rests across his face, he isn’t as ugly as people says, if it weren't for the scar i bet he would be considered very handsome. As I accidentally get eye contact with the man I quickly look away towards the gate again, just in time to see Robert Baratheon ride through. 

Robert Baratheon looks about how I imagined, fat with brown hair.  
As soon as he rides through the gate everyone falls to their knees. It isn’t until the king signals to Ned that he could stand up that the rest of us also rose.  
The king looked over lord Stark before stating,

"You’ve gotten fat."  
Ned didn’t say anything, simply looked the king up and down before they both erupted in laughter and hugged each other with a firm pat on each others backs.  
The king then went on to greet Lady Stark,  
"Cat!" He says before embraced her to.  
He ruffles Rickons hair before he goes back to talking to Ned.  
"Nine years, why haven’t I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"  
"Gaurding the north for you, your grace, Winterfell is yours." He says smiling back and bowing his head slightly in respect.  
As they speak I watch as the princess and the younger prince descent from their carriage accompanied by their mother the queen. But my attention is cut short from them as I hear Sansa and Arya arguing,

"Where is the imp?"  
"Will you shut up."

Their little talk makes me smile, it reminds me of me and my own older sister, Lauren, we would always fight. But I don’t have any time to think about her as king Robert begins greeting us children, starting with Robb.

"Who have we here? Must be Robb." He says before shaking Robbs hand.  
He pauses a bit when he looks at me, probably because I look a bit like Lyanna, he then says,

"You look like a true northerner, what’s your name?"  
"Sue." I respond smiling up at him. Before he move on to Sansa.

"Aye, you’re a pretty one." He says to her making her smile. 

"Your name is?" He says addressing Arya, having to bow down slightly because of the height difference.  
"Arya"  
The king nods slightly at her before moving on to Bran,  
"Oh, show us your muscles." He say and laughs as Bran does as bid while smiling,  
"You’ll be a soldier." The king states. 

"That’s Jaime Lannister, the queen’s twin brother!" Arya whispers but is cut short by Sansa,  
"Would you please shut up!"

I looked in the direction as Arya and noticed the knight that must be Jaime Lannister, now he was handsome. Much more handsome then the prince. I thought that if Sansa should be swooning over anyone it should be him. 

They don’t have anymore time for their little chat and I don't have any more time for my admiration for Jaime because the queen walks up to Ned and and smiles slightly before she gives him her hand to kiss. Ned looks a little angry, before saying,

"My queen."Before bowing down to kiss her hand. Lady Stark follows suit by dropping into a low courtesy and also says,  
"My queen."  
The greetings are cut short by king Robert,

"Show me to you crypt. I want to pay my respects." He says looking at Ned. He is almost cut of by the queen,

"We have been riding for a month, my love, surely the dead can wait."  
But the king didn’t care about what she had to say and instead he just simply says,

"Ned." with a little nod before leavin with Ned in tow. 

I thought this whole greeting the king think a little bit awkward, especially the queen, but I don’t say anything. I walk of with Sansa, being forced to listen to her chatter about how handsome the prince is is awful, I wouldn’t wish this on my worst enemy. So I quickly excuse myself from her to go and talk to someone whose mind isn’t only on princes. 

Evening comes quickly and the feast, that has been carefully planned for weeks are on full blast. I am seated next to Robb during the feast, the food is better then usual so for a change I eat quite alot. Over all the other laughing, music and singing one can hear King Robets laugh as he's hugging one of the servant girls.  
My attention is cut from the food and sound of king Robert's roaring laughter as I hear Sansa yell,

"Arya!"

Both me and Robb immediately erupt in laughter and I accidentaly allow my yell laughter to come out, echoing almost as loud as Robert's, I laugh so much bend over clasping my stomach because it start's to hurt after a while, earning me a stern glance from septa Mordane, before I manage to quiet down. I dry my tears from my eyes, caused by laughter and watch as Robb carry Arya away to her room. 

After a while I begin to grow tired and I decide to go back to my room to sleep. I quickly say goodnight to Robb. As I go to say goodnight to Lady Catelyn who is unfortunaly sitting next to the queen, who I will probably have to wish a good night aswell. I walk up to them and give them a small courtesy before begining to speak,

"I just came to wish you a goodnight mother." I say smiling at her, before she can wish me a good night aswell the queen speaks to me,

"Have you heard that we might join our houses little wolf?" She asks me with a suger sweet smile, I give her one just as sickening sweet and say,

"Yes, I have heard that, Sansa is very thrilled by the news." 

"Yes... Do you already have a betrothed?" She asks honey seeping from her voice.

"No, I do not. I'm afraid that I am not as much of a lady as Sansa is." I say to her never breaking eye contact.

"I wish you both a goodnight, my queen, mother." I say giving a small coutesy before leaving with a small smile on my face. As I am about to leave I see Lord Eddard Stark looking more miserable then ever as he speaks to Jamie Lannister. I quickly walk over there as there are something that I want to ask. I take a hold of his arm breaking his attention from Jaime and brings it to me, 

"Father there is something I would like to talk to you about in private if you please." I say tugging on his arms slightly. Before Ned can answer Jaime cuts in,

"You must be Lady Sue," he says and takes one of my hands and kisses the top of it lightly, making me slightly blush to my dismay, before continuing,  
"It's an honour." He says and gives me little wink. I take my hand back smiling, rubbing it agains my skirt to get rid of the feeling of his lips on my hand. 

"Oh no, the honours all mine kingslayer." I say before giving him a wink of my own. He smiles slightly and laughs quietly to himself as he leaves. Ned gives me a look telling me that I should not have done that but I just keep smiling. 

I walk with Ned to my room with still my hand on his arm. I isn't until we reach my room and close the door that I dare ask what I want. 

"So are you going to say yes to king Robert?" I ask hoping that he will say no. 

"I have. I am going to Kings Laniding. And I will bring all of my daughter's, including you with me." 

"What? Why?" 

"Sansa is practilly bethroted to the prince already. If I don't bring her they might see it as an insult. If I only bring one of my daughter's they might see that as an insult. And I can't only bring two of them cause then the third will be angry." He explains looking more and more tired with each word that passes his lips. 

"I see, but please promise that you will send us back if I tell you. And you know you should really listen to me because I know a lot of thing. Pinky swear it." I say holding out my pinky to him.  
He looks at me as if I just had crawled out of the dirt before laughs sligthy and takes his own pinky and wraps it around mine and says,

"I pinky swear it."

"Good, good night then. I'll see you tomorrow." I say and let go of his pinky.  
I stiffen to an almost painful level when I suddenly feel him wrap his arms around me and give me a hug before saying goodnight and leaving the room. Leaving me to just stand and stare at the heavy wooden door. 

"I just got a hug from freaking Eddard Stark." I whisper. 'This is kind of cool' I think before I jump in the air kind of exicted. Oh how I wish my brother's were here. I get ready for bed and I lay awake leting memorier flash inside my head.  
How me and my brother's used to pretend that we were knights and lords. Eric would always be the brave Lord Eddard Stark, Axl would always either be the red viper or the hound, my best friend Julian would be Jaime Lannister and I would always either be Barristan Selmy the bold or Ser Davo Seaworth ’the online knight’. We'd run around in the backyard chasing each other with sticks.  
I look at my scar on my arm and remember all the times that I've gotten hurt thanks to us being so stupid. I take my left leg out from under the covers and look at the long scar on it that goes all the way from my ankle to my knee cap. I laugh out loud as I remember how Axl and Julien had grabbed a hold on my arms and legs and swung me from side to side rather fast, until Axl accidentaly dropped my feet making my left leg go crashing through a window. There was so much blood. But I don't remember any pain. Only that both Axl and Julien were freaking out. 

I lie awake for what feels like minutes but is probably hours, remembering all the fun memories I can think of, before I fall asleep with a smile gracing my lips.


	4. Broken leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue manages to change one person's fate, nearly dies and grows closer to Ned and Catelyn Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit long but I couldn't really find somewhere in it where I could cut it off and turn into a seperate chapter. At least no where I thought were good. Well I hope you enjoy anyway. And I am sorry if the story is moving a bit slow, it is my first story that I have written, if you don't count school storys and stuff, and I just really don'r want to leave anything out. That's why I try and write a little everyday so that I can realise a new chpter as often as possible.

The next day I decide to go out and have a look around Winterfell. I haven’t had the time to do this before with all the lessons and preparations for the king’s arrival and besides septa Mordane is to busy with Sansa and all her talk about her possibly getting betrothed to prince Joffrey, so I get the day of.  
The morning air is crisp and just cold enough that it stings inside my nostrils as I breath in the smell of rain still fresh from the night. 

Winterfell seems to be looking the same as it does in the future, a few towers that are going to be rebuild in a couple of decades here and there but otherwise it’s the same, particularly the gods woods, nothing has changed there, the size of the lake is the same, the smell in the air, the tree is only a little bit smaller but that is fine. 

I begin to walk to the place where me and my brother’s used to play the most. As I look up at the old tower that doesn’t look to stable, I see that Bran is there climbing. I smile a little wider as I realise that he is much like my brother, Eric, who also enjoyed climbing the castle wheb he was ten. Just as I am about to call out to him to come down, knowing that he’ll be in trouble if lady Catelyn was to catch him doing this, I see as he begins to fall. I let out a shriek as loud as I can as I begin to run towards him. It looks like he is falling in slow motion almost. I land on my knees and I glide in the mud forward just in time so that his head lands on my stomach instead of on the hard ground, the rest of him is sprawled out on top of me.  
I sit up and hear as people are running towards us, before I have the time to say anything Bran wraps his arms around me and begin to cry. I lean myself against one of my elbows and wraps my other free arm around Bran, holding him tightly in my embrace. While breathing heavily after the panic and sprinting. 

“Brandon! Bran what happened?” I hear Lady Catelyn yell as she and maester Luwin, as well as a few other people who must have heard my scream, come rushing towards us.  
She bends down next to us, Bran tries to tell her through sobbs but everything just comes out as stutters and sorry’s.  
I sit up a little more and see that my my dress is all bloody I look at Bran horrified and ask,

“Bran are you bleeding go to maester Luwin! Are you alright?” He just looks up at me and says in a whisper,

“I’m fine, I’m not hurt.” He says and climbes down from my lap and into his mothers. 

As the adrenaline and shock starts to wear of I feel an incredible pain in my right leg. I lift my skirt up and see that my foot is twisted in an awkward posistion and there’s a big gash on my calf where blood is flowing out. I hear Bran scream and Catelyn gasp. I also hear maester Luwin say something but I can’t make it out now that the pain is finally hitting me like a train. Tears start to flow out of my eyes. Bran start to apologise like crazy while still hugging his mother tightly. 

“What the fuck?” I whisper between sobbs. Through my blurry vision, thanks to all the tears, I can just barely make out maester Luwin kneeling down beside my leg and looking at it before he says something that I again can’t hear thanks to the buzzing of thought’s is my head running wild and the constant ringing in my ear.  
I nearly scream as I am lifted up of the ground as the sudden movement makes the pain that much worse.  
I am finally put down in my bed. I can’t seem to stop to cry now even though the pain is less it’s still coming of in pulsations in my entire leg and up my torso spreading itself through my entire body.  
I watch as both Catelyn and Eddard Stark enter my room with maester Luwin quickly in tow. 

“Bro why does it hurt so freaking much?” I ask looking at maester Luwin. 

“It’s going to be fine my lady, here drink this. It’s milk of the poppy.” He says holding out a glass bottle to me. I take it and drink it’s contents without much thought to it. The taste is bitter but it’s not to bad, I swallow it quickly anyway.  
Both Ned and Catelyn is standing by the left side of my bed now, I hear Catelyn trying to whisper sweet things to me to calm me down which isn’t working. Fresh tears and sobbs escape from me as a new surge of pain comes from my leg as maester Luwin start’s to tend to my obviously broken ankle. I on impulse quickly grab a hold of Lord Eddard’s hand and start to squeeze it as hard as I can. 

“This sucks!” I say in between sobs and squeeze his hand harder. I feel him put a hand on my forehead as I continue to cry.  
Maester Luwin gives me more milk of the poppy making me fall asleep and forget the pain. 

\--------------

I awake to the sound of birdsong, it’s already light outside.  
As I sit up and move to get out of bed I feel the pain from my leg scorch through me and memories from what I assume was yesterday comes flooding back and flashing like pictures before my eyes.  
I suddenly hear the door open and in steps a maid, she’s not Inez, this one is older. She must have assumed I would still be asleep because she looks at me as if I would have sprouted wings. I am just about to address her, but before I have the chance she is running out of the room, leaving the door open behind her.  
She must be awfully shy or something. I don’t really think about what just happened and instead try to focus on standing up.  
As I remove the cover from my legs I see that my right one is bandaged up with white fabric with some red and yellow smudges a little here and there. I throw my legs carefully over the bedside and try to stand up.  
It goes better then expected, but when I try and put more pressure on the right foot a pulsing pain comes quick as lightning from my calf.  
I stand there for a while on only my left leg and holding on to the bed a bit for balance.  
I should probably tell someone that I’m awake, if that girl hasn’t already done that. Which she probably must have done because before I have the time to figure out how to get to someone, Lord Eddard and lady Catelyn comes walking in through my door with maester Luwin, Ser Rodrik Cassel and Bran after them. 

“My lady, please you should lie down.” Luwin tells me so I take a set on my bed. As I sit down Bran rushes over to me and hugs me.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to break your leg!” He almost shouts while still embracing me, I hug him back tightly,

“It’s fine Bran. Are you okey?” I ask looking down at him, he tilts his head up so that he’s looking at me and gives me a little nod telling me that he’s just fine. 

“Come now Bran, Sue need to rest. You can speak more later. Go with Ser Rodrik” Catelyn says and leed Bran out of the door with Ser Rodrik before coming back in again. 

“I need to change your bandages my lady.” maester Luwin informs me. So I put my legs up onto the bed and have myself in a sitting position leaning against the wall and pillows against my back. I hiss a bit when he pulls the bandages of my leg as it had fastened itself with the large gash. I find myself having a hard time looking Ned in the eyes remembering me practically screaming swearwords Every five minutes. My face start to redden up a bit at the memory. 

“Thank you for saving our son’s life.” Catelyn says and Ned nods. 

“Yeah, I can still come with you to King’s Landing though, right?” I say looking at Ned.

“We don’t leave for another couple of weeks, if you’re feeling better and maester Luwin says that it’s okey. Then you can come.” 

I smile brightly at both Catelyn and Ned.

“You think I’ll be good enough until then?” I turn and ask maester Luwin who returns my smile. 

“I believe so my lady.”  
That information just made me smile much more brighter. 

\--------  
Three weeks passed and I wasn’t allowed to leave my bed.  
It is amazing that I was the only one getting hurt with my broken ankle, the wound on my calf and bruises on my back, Bran came out completely unharmed, if you don't count the few bruises he got. Bran apparently doesn't know what made him fall, he keeps insisting on that he doesn't remember and that it probably was because of bad footing. 

Sansa and Arya had their lessons with septa Mordane in my room which sucked ‘cause I was hoping I wouldn't need to have lessons now that I was injured, I didn’t have lessons everyday though much to my delight.  
Robb, Jon, Bran and Rickon all came and visited me fairly often which was very fun. Arya also came along sometimes but it was mostly Bran who came and visited, he was still feeling guilty about my broken ankle and wound, no matter how much I assured him that I was fine. Sansa only came when she was forced to by the septa, according to Arya Sansa was to busy with the prince.  
The king along with the queen and oldest prince came by one day to wish me a healthy recovery. The whole ordeal was very stiff and awkward and I had to keep my smile on the whole time to the best of my abilities otherwise I would have cringed.  
Tyrion Lannister also came and visited me, he was very nice and informed me that apparently I am now famous across Westeros as being one of the most beautiful women in the lands as well as being very heroic, which I at first laugh at believing it to be a joke until he informs me otherwise and I choke on my drink to my embarrassment. 

I am very excited for this day to end because tomorrow I am going to be allowed to walk on crutches. I haven't left this bed for what feels like ages and I am almost too happy to fall asleep.  
Just as I am about to blow out a candle next my bed I hear my door open. I quickly sit up expecting a maid or perhaps maester Luwin to change the bandages again but I am met by complete stranger. The man is skinny and tall and is almost completely covering his dirty face in a hood.

“You aren’t supposed to be awake.” He says half smiling, showing of his rotting and uneven teeths, and start to take a dagger out of its cover.  
I quickly jump out of bed and scream as loudly as I can. The man charges at me with the dagger. My father has luckily teached both me and my sister how to defend ourselves and that training has fortunately gotten stuck in my reflexes because without thinking, as he tries to stab me with the dagger I grab a hold of his wrist and twist it so the dagger doesn’t come anywhere near my body and at the same time I pull him closer to me. I take my other hand and place it onto his shoulder and I push him down with my weight as I at the same time jump and head but him making him stumble backwards and fall onto the ground dropping the dagger.  
I can feel blood sliding down my forehead but I don’t have anytime to feel any pain in neither my head or my leg. I quickly pick up the dagger and hold it with both hands out in front of me.  
When the man stands up again I see that his nose is bleeding and that he is looking a whole lot angrier now. As he once again charges towards me I charge at him. Plunging the dagger deep into his stomach I hear him groan in pain. Before he knows what to do I take the dagger out and jam it into his neck this time around before I push him of off me. I watch as he slowly stumbles backwards, one hand clutching his neck and the other his stomach. He then slowly falls down onto the ground. I stare at him until his ribcage stops to move and I can hear him take his final breath. I stare at him for a while longer, my mind a total blank before I drop the dagger and run as fast as I can away from the room with the dead stranger. Tears streaming down my face as I run. My leg hurts but it’s not too bad. I don’t get very far as I run around the first corner I accidentally run into someone’s chest and fall to the ground. Landing with a soft yelp on my backside. 

I look up to see that it was Sandor Clegane’s chest my face collided with.  
He looks down at me with a clear expression of pure disgust as I start to apologise frantically and telling him what had just happened with tears still streaming down my face. 

“Calm down little wolf, no one will hurt you.” He says before grabbing a hold of my bloodied hand and lifting me up from the ground and start’s to carry me bridal style.  
Somebody must have heard my scream because as we round the corner back where I had come from I hear the rustling of armor and see Lord Eddard Stark coming running towards us with his sword drawn with Jory running only a few steps after him. 

“Sue! Are you alright?” Ned asks me as he puts his sword back to it’s holster as more and more guards come to see what the commotion is about. I just look at him thru fuzzy vision and open my mouth to speak but with only whimpers coming out. 

“The little wolf was attacked.” Sandor explains and kick’s open the door to my room, that I must have closed in my hurry to get away and reveal the body of the dead stranger in my room.  
Sandor then proceeds to hand me over to Jory who continues to carry me in bridal style. Feeling more at ease in the arms of a person I actually kind of know, I throw my arms around his neck, forgetting that my hands are messy from the blood, and I lean into him and start to sob more than I had done to begin with. 

I must have fallen asleep because the next time I open my eyes I am lying in a bed in a room that I don’t recognise. I make myself sit up and I am greeted by both Catelyn and Eddard Stark sitting by the side of my bed. 

“Hello sweetling.” Catelyn greets me lightly with a warm smile on her face. 

“Did he hurt you? The man?” Ned asks me seriously but still manages to sound gentle. 

“No, but he was going to.” I whisper, not looking at either of them as I speak instead finding my hands in my lap oddly fascinating. I try to tell them what had happened but before I can really get into it I am stopped by Catelyn,

"Hush child, you can tell us that later, Clegane already told us how he find you." 

“How did you manage to…?” Ned begins before he stops.

“My dad wanted me and my older sister to be able to defend yourself against creeps and stuff, so he taught us a few things.” I say smiling a little bit as I direct my gaze towards him.

“Can I still begin to walk on crutches today?”


	5. By the river

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue save's a life and arrives at king's landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pobably won't post another chapter until friday or saturday because I have school and stuff. The only reason I posted today is because it's Valborg.   
> Anyway I hope you like this chapter to. And thank you for the positive comment's! They make me really happy and proud to know that people enjoy my fanfic so thank you very much! :)

A couple of weeks later the wound on my leg has healed completely and all that is left is a scar as a reminder. My ankle is better but I still have to walk on crutches. 

We haven’t been able to find out who the assassin sent after me was or who hired him. Although Catelyn is doing her best at trying to find out, following every possible lead. 

It was hard to say goodbye to everyone. But it was remarkably hard to say goodbye to Lady Catelyn, she has truly become like a mother to me and I like her very much, it was also hard saying goodbye to everyone else of course, but Catelyn just makes me feel safer and I ended up crying for a little while after we had said our goodbyes and was on the road on our way to King's Landing. 

I have to sit in a carriage pulled by horses with Sansa and Arya, as well as septa Mordane. I don’t really mind but Arya wants to ride a horse and keeps asking Ned if she can. 

The journey has been pretty uneventful so far.   
Everyday is pretty much the same, we ride in our carriage where we have to work on our sewing, take a break to eat supper, make camp and go to sleep only to wake up and continue riding our carriage. 

Both me and Arya are beginning to lose our minds, all Sansa ever talks about is Prince Joffrey, how handsome he is, how many children they are going to have, how she loves him so and so on and on. 

Today however we have set up camp near an inn.   
This day is also the first day that I don’t have to walk with my cruches anymore. It is very freeing, not having to lean on crutches all the time and being able to walk faster, although I am not yet allowed to run, not that I would be allowed to run anyway since it is unladylike. 

I decide to spend the day with Arya who has befriended a boy named Mycah.   
Mycah is very nice and we quickly become friends as well. We go down to the river where it is more remote from everyone else so that they can train their swordsmanship. Ever since Arya got that sword from Jon she has desperately wanted someone to train with, I would have done it happily if it weren’t for my ankle. 

I take a seat on one of the logs near the edge of the forest and cheer both Arya and Mycah on happily.   
Just as they are in the middle of sparring Prince Joffrey and Sansa comes walking along the river. 

“Arya!” scold’s Sansa as they comes walking, making Arya turn around facing Sansa and Mycah takes the opportunity to hit Arya on her arm. 

“Ow!” She mutter’s quietly looking back at mycah for a split second before turning back to Sansa and Joffrey.   
I stand up from my log and start to walk over to them, knowing about some of the rumors going around about the prince. I won't leave them alone with him. 

“What are you doing here? Go away!” Arya tells Sansa.

“Your sister?” Joffrey ask’s Sansa before she has a chance to respond to Arya. While Sansa glares holes in Arya she nods to confirm Joffrey’s question. 

“And who are you boy?” He continues looking at Mycah. 

“Mycah m'lord.” Mycah responds quickly dropping the stick he had been sparring with, looking absolutely terrified of Jorrey, my heart clenches at the sight, afraid of what Joffrey might do. They say that he enjoy's killing puppies and kittens. 

“He’s the butcher’s boy.” Sansa informs Joffrey through clenched teeth.

“He’s my friend!” say’s Arya raising her voice a bit. 

“A butcher’s boy who wants to be a knight eh?” Joffrey say’s making Mycah look down onto the muddy ground out of both humiliation and fear, before Joffrey continues,  
“Pick up your sword butcher’s boy let’s see how good you are.” He says as he takes his own, very real and sharp, sword out of its sheath. 

“She asked me to m'lord! She asked me to.” Mycah expresses quickly before the prince can get to close. 

“I am you Prince not your Lord.” Joffrey tells the boy almost gently while shaking his head.   
“And I said, pick up your sword.”

“It’s not a sword my prince, it’s only a stick.” Mycah says his voice trembling slightly, I have to give it to him, he is hiding his fear very well from the prince. 

“And your not a knight. Only a butcher’s boy.” Joffrey speaks as he raises his sword to Mycah’s face.   
“That was my lady’s sister that you were hitting. Did you know that?”   
“Stop it!” Arya growl’s.  
“Arya stay out of this!” Sansa bite’s back towards Arya.   
“I won’t hurt him… Much.” Joffrey say’s and start to drag his sword lazily across Mycah’s cheek causing a few blood drops to run down his cheek and Mycah to whimper. As the rest of us just stare’s knowing there’s not much we can do. Arya let’s out an angry scream, raising the stick that she had been previously sparring with Mycah with and hitting Joffrey in the back with it. Making him fall down on one knee as Sansa scold’s her sister,

“Arya!” Both me and Sansa yells, me out of pure shock but Sansa as a scolding.   
Mycah is quick to run away, which is smart of him. 

The prince is immediately back onto his feet swinging his sword against Arya as she is doing her best to avoid his sword.

“ugh you little bitch!” Joffrey yells as he keeps swinging his sword and Arya keeps ducking. 

“Stop it! Stop it both of you! You’ll hurt her!” I yell pleading to Joffrey not to hurt Arya while Sansa yells similar things.

“Stop it! Stop it both of you! You’re spoiling it! You’re spoiling everything!” She yells. 

Suddenly Arya is running backwards and tips, falling onto her back.   
Joffrey is shortly after her pointing his sword at her and standing tall over her. 

“I’ll gut you, you little cunt!” He says but before he has anytime to make good on those words Nymeria, Arya’s direwolf, comes running. The wolf jumps up and bites down hard onto the prince’s arm making him drop his sword and scream. 

“Arya!” I hear Sansa yell.

“Nymeria!”

“Arya!”

“Nymeria!” Arya yells again as she stumbles quickly onto her feet and grabs a hold of the worlf and makes it leave Joffrey alone. After the wolf finally let’s go she picks up Joffrey’s sword and points it towards him as he sits on the ground grasping onto his wounded arm. 

“No…! No.. P-please don’t.” He begs her. 

“Arya leave him alone!” Sansa yells at her.   
Arya doesn’t answer she just goes over to the edge of the river before she throws the sword into the flowing water, after she has done that she runs away with Nymeria following shortly after. 

Sansa is quick to go to the prince’s side. 

“Stay here, I’ll get help.” I tell both of them as I hurry back to camp.   
I tell the first guard I find about the prince and he hurries off to the Prince. 

\------

Apparently Arya did not run back to our tent like I thought she would, instead she ran away. A bunch of both Stark, Lannister and Baratheon guards are out looking for her, even Lord Eddard Stark is out here looking for her. It’s since long been dark outside and I am just getting more and more worried about her. I haven’t spoken to Sansa, a bit disappointed in her behavior earlier, besides she’s off somewhere with septa Mordane I think. I am also disappointed in myself, I should have done something, then Arya wouldn't have been missing. Instead I just stood there with my mouth open and barely spoke a word.   
It isn’t until a guard comes and informs me that Arya has been found that I can breathe properly again.   
I am escorted to a tent full of people and led into the front where the king is sitting with the queen and the son standing by his side. 

“Arya!” I say happily and hug her, breathing out another small sigh of relief feeling better now that I actually see her. I am then pushed back a bit so that I am now standing beside Sansa amongst the crowd.   
Then Ned comes walking thru the crowd of people, looking not at all pleased.  
He grabs a hold of Arya’s shoulder looking to see so that she is okay and she starts to say,

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” With a cracked voice sounding like she’s about to cry at any given moment. 

“Are you hurt?” Ned ask’s her. 

“No.” She whisper’s back.

“It’s alright.” He assures her and embrace’s her. Before his attention is directed toward the king.   
“What is the meaning of this?Why was my daughter not brought to me at once?” He ask’s the anger evident in his voice. 

“How dare you speak to your king in that manner?” Cersei ask’s him nonchalantly.

“Quiet woman. Sorry Ned, I never meant to frighten the girl, but we need to get this business done quickly.” The king says sounding very harsh when speaking to his wife but kinder when he talks to Ned. 

“Your girl and that butcher’s boy attacked my son. That animal of her’s nearly tore his arm of.” Cersei barely gets to finish before Arya cut’s in.

“That’s not true! She just… bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah.”

“Joff told us what happened. You and that boy beat him with clubbs while you set your wolf on him.” Once again Arya barely let the queen finish before she spoke,

“That’s not what happened!”

“Yes it is! They alla attacked me and she threw my sword in the river!” This time it was Joffrey who spoke up. 

“Liar!” 

“Shut up!” He yells at Arya when she argues with him before being shut down by his father. 

“Enough! He tells me one thing, she tells me another. Seven hells, what am I to make of this?” Where’s your other daughter’s Ned?” 

“In bed, asleep.” He answers quickly.

“They’re not, Sansa, Sue, come here darlings.” The queen say’s with a smile. The knights and soldier’s open up a path for us so that we are now standing in front of the king as well.

“Now children, tell me what happened.” King Robert order’s us as he motion’s with his hand for us to step forward a bit more.   
Just as Sansa is about to speak I cut her off, knowing that she is going to lie to ensure being on her beloved prince's side. But I can’t tell the full truth either, knowing how both Cersei and Joffrey are people of pure evil, it would be stupid to tell the full truth and get on their bad side. 

“I was with Arya and Mycah when they were down by the river sparring with stick’s, pretending to be knight’s. When Prince Joffrey and Sansa came, Mycah was winning. I believe that Prince Joffrey mistook their game and thought that Mycah was simply beating my sister with a stick and that he should step in to defend her. But when he began to walk towards them with his very real and sharp sword Arya got scared and Nymeria noticed this. As the direwolf has been trained to guard her. The wolf must have believed that Prince Joffrey was going to attack Arya, instead of defending her. But the sword in the river, I am not sure how that happened. I left to get help for the prince”   
I explain never breaking eye contact with the king, I then turn and look at Sansa, 

“Did I forget something Sansa? Do you know what happened to that sword?” I ask her.

“No I don’t, that’s all that happened.” She says looking at the king.   
I look back at Arya and I give her a little smile, before I lock eyes with Joffrey and give him the same smile while he just glares at me. 

“Well I suppose I can’t be mad at you for trying to defend a little girl, and I can’t be mad at the wolf for doing what it’s been trained for.” The king simply states.   
“Thank you for helping me sort this bloody mess out.” 

“What about the wolf? It’s dangerous it should be put down.” Cersei states, stopping the king in his tracks as he stands up, clearly wanting to leave and go to bed. 

“Where’s the quilty wolf?” He ask’s looking at Arya.

“Gone, I sent her away.”

“We have another.” Cersei say’s while smiling sweetly.

“No! Not lady she never hurt anybody!” Sansa yells with teary eyes.

“Calm down girl, there’s no need to punish the innocent.” the king states before leaving the tent, sending the queen one last angry glare as he does. Making the queen’s smile disappear just as quickly as it had appeared. 

Ned led all three of us out of the tent and back to our own along with Jory.   
Ned and Jory bid’s us goodnight before walking of presumingly to their own tent’s. 

\------

As all three of us are lying in our bed’s waiting for sleep to take us, Arya ask’s me a question,

“Why did you lie?” 

“Yes, why did you lie? And to the king no less. You know that that is a crime against the crown right?” Sansa whisper’s. 

“I merely bended the truth a little, besides if I would have told the full truth Joffrey would become vengeful and Arya would have been punished. And if I lied I would have betrayed my house…. and family.” I whisper back at them in a very matter of fact way. 

“Well... thank you Sue.” Arya whisper’s back. 

 

\-----------  
After a month on the road we finally arrive at King’s Landing.   
As I walked into my new room my jaw immediately dropped. It is huge.   
The bed is on the right and as you walk more into the room there is another room attached to it. There’s also a big balcony with an incredible view out over the gardens.   
And the bed, it’s so soft. Much softer then the ones at Winterfell but not quite as soft as the ones in the future. But still soft.   
As we arrive to King’s Landing Arya and Sansa got new dresses since they didn’t have that many thin ones since you only need thick dresses at Winterfell because of the cold. But instead of dresses I asked if I could sew my own so that I can make them a bit more like how they are in the future, Ned was unsure at first but he eventually said yes. 

Even though we are in king’s landing we still have to have our lessons with septa Mordane.   
When we don't have lessons however, I prefer to spend my time in the garden’s. Most time’s I’m alone but sometimes Arya walks with me when she’s not to busy with her dancing lessons. I don’t know how to dance at all, luckily I have not needed to be able to yet. I asked both Ned and Arya if I could join in on her lesson’s but Ned said that he would get me my own dancing teacher instead, which I think is a waste of money. 

There was a big tourney to celebrate Ned becoming hand of the king. I did not like it, there was to much blood and people getting hurt. I got a rose from Loras Tyrell, I'm not sure what that means but Sansa got a fuzzy over it, saying that it was very romantic and Ned was very much glaring holes into Loras. 

When I am in the garden I like to make flower crowns, me and my mom used to make them all the time. I make them for anyone I can think of. I have made Ned at least 7 crowns so far, I have made both Arya and Sansa a few although Arya has only ever worn one and that was only after I begged her to. I have also made Jory a couple. Jory has become one of my best friend’s here in the past. He’s very kind and funny, he always wears the flower crowns that I give to him with a smile. 

I celebrated my birthday, or name day as they call it here, in King’s Landing only two days after we arrived, it was very fun. However a bit awkward since the queen and king were there as well as the prince who keept glaring holes at me the entire time. I got two new dresses, one of them is a very light pink with long sleeves that goes out at the elbow, the other one is much like the green one I am so fond of back at Winterfell except it’s thinner. Apparently there had been a boy there asking for my hand but I don’t know who it was. Of course Ned refused to tell me who he was and he had also refused to accept the proposal, very much to my relief.

I keep thinking about Mycah, I ask both Ned and Arya about him, Ned says that he is working in Flea bottom while Arya refuses to tell me.   
It's a shame I really liked him, he was kind and he didn't judge. I hope he's doing okay in Flea Bottom, maybe I can go and visit him sometime. I've been to Flea Bottom before it can't be that much diffrent from the future.


	6. Riverlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark sisters leave King's Landing but they come into trouble as they come closer to the riverlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that alot happens in this chapter, I really don't want this series to feel rushed in anyway, I just don't know how I could have writen in any more filler because I didn't find any place where I could have written anything of interest and when I tried it didn't turne out to good. But I hope you like this chapter, I personally think it turned out pretty good. I hope you don't feel that too much happens in it! Hope you like it :)

I had heard from a few of the maids as they were gossiping that Ned and Robert had had a fight and that Ned has now resigned from the position as hand of the king.   
I hurry up the tower of the hand searching for Ned, I need to know if we are too leave. 

I don’t bother knocking as I open the door.   
Inside I see Ned packing things frantically and looking more irritated and angry than I’ve ever seen him before. 

“Is it true? Are we really leaving?” 

He turns to me, only now noticing my presence in his agitated state.

“Yes, yes it is.” He simply answers my question before he turns back to packing his belongings. Before I have a chance to leave Jory comes in through door. 

“I’ll go ahead with my daughters. Get them ready, do it yourself. Don’t ask anyone for help.” He tells Jory. 

“Right away my lord. Lord Baelish is here for you.” Jory say’s before Petyr Baelish, or Littlefinger as some call him, comes strutting in the room. 

“His grace went on about you at some length after you took your leave. The word treason were mentioned.” 

“What can I do for?” Ned asks him looking even more aggravated than before. 

“When do you return to Winterfell?”

“Why do you care?”   
I look on as they converse, he’s going to try and convince Ned to stay. That’s not good, we should leave. 

“If you’re still here come nightfall, I’ll take you to the last person Jon Arryn spoke with before falling ill. If that sort of thing still interests you.”

“I don’t have the time.” Ned simply states and turns his back on Littlefinger. 

“It won’t take more then an hour but as you please.” Littlefinger say’s with a little bow before turning around and walking out the door.   
I wait until I can’t hear Littlefinger’s footstep echo on the stone walls anymore before I give Ned my opinion on the matter. 

“Father you shouldn’t go.” I say since Jory’s still here and doesn’t know that I’m not really Ned’s daughter, that he’s merely an ancestor of mine. 

“Please don’t…” the words leaving my lips barely a whisper as I never break eye contact. 

Ned studies me for a few seconds, weighing his options. 

“Jory who are your best two swords?” He finally asks looking at Jory.

“Heward and Wyl, my lord” 

“Bring them here, they will accompany me. You and the rest will start travelling back to Winterfell as soon as possible with my daughter’s. We’ll catch up with you come morning.”   
He states before picking up his sword and walking out of the room. I curse under my breath knowing what’s to come, I try to hurry after him to warn him about it. But I am stopped by Jory.   
“Come little lady, we must tell your sister’s and start packing. We’ll try and leave before dawn.” He says and starts to escort me back to wherever Sansa and Arya is. I can only watch as Eddard walks away, presumably to the stables. 

\-----  
Come dusk, we are already out of King’s Landing. The carriage we ride in is as uncomfortable as I remember. I share a carriage with Arya since Sansa is very upset about our departure and her possibly not being betrothed to prince Joffrey anymore, so she shares a carriage with our septa.   
She had not made as big of a ruckus as I thought she was going to, which I am relieved for.   
Arya had at first wanted to stay with her dancing teacher, but once I said that her teacher would be coming with us she became very content and eager to leave.

It is very late and Arya is sleeping, having her head in my lap as I gently stroke her hair. Even though we aren’t siblings or closely related, we still kind of look alike a little bit.   
Sleep never comes for me, my thoughts are on Ned Stark. He won’t be here come dawn, I know he won’t.   
\----  
Ned never arrived the next morning, or the next.   
Jory keep trying to reassure us that he is probably just running late. But I know that he is still in King’s Landing, wounded by Jaime Lannister. 

\------  
We are breaking our fast one morning, after two weeks on the journey. Sansa and Arya don’t seem so worried, but the rest of the men does.   
We decide to have breakfast down by the river, I ask if Jory would like to join which he gladly accepts. The breakfast is rather nice, Sansa is still a bit angry about having to leave King’s Landing, but she’s starting to brighten up, especially since the septa mentioned prince Trystane Martell from Dorne who does not yet have a betrothed. Arya eat as fast as she can to get going to her dancing lesson. 

“My lady, there was a messenger in the night.” A soldier informs me as he walks up to our little table and hands me a little paper scroll. I give him my thanks and he bids us a good day before taking his leave back to his post.   
I break open the seal wax, not really thinking about looking what sigil was on it first. As I open the scroll and start to read I can almost feel my face get paler and paler.   
Even after I’ve read the letter two times I just keep staring at the words, I knew this would happen, but I can’t help being shocked anyway. Finally it is Septa Mordane’s voice that breaks my attention from the letter back to the breakfast table. 

“Sue is everything alright?” She asks me sounding relatively worried. I look up from the letter to see that everyone is looking at me with worried expression plastered on each of their faces. 

“No… Uhm father… h-he was attacked… By Jaime Lannister. He’s still in king’s landing and won’t be able to leave until his wound is healed.” I say looking from Arya to Sansa. 

“Don’t worry,” I continue quickly, “He’s fine, he just can’t ride with a wound on his leg, the grand maester Pycelle believes that he will make a full recovery.”   
I say giving them an as reassuring smile as I possibly can.   
Anyone can tell that both Sansa and Arya are destruct by these news, Sansa looking like she’s going to burst into tears at any given moment, and me too probably, while Arya just looks angrier than ever. 

After breakfast I ask for Septa Mordane and Jory’s presence in my tent, the information about Ned’s injury wasn’t the only thing in that letter.   
I am walking back and forth, biting my lower lip slightly. I can’t be a leader and give orders. I’ve always been more of a follower, besides how will they react? Am I even allowed to give orders?

“You asked for us my lady.” Jory says as he and Septa Mordane enter’s my tent, depriving my thoughts of self doubt to venture any further. 

“Yes, Septa Mordane where are my sister’s?” 

“Arya’s at her dancing lesson and Sansa’s in her tent, sewing.” She says looking confused.

“The letter that arrived this morning didn’t only have the information about my father’s injury in it. I just…. I didn’t want to frighten my sisters. Jaime lannister attacked my father because my mother has taken Tyrion Lannister captive.” I draw in a shaky breath before I continue, “And now Tywin Lannister is marching north with and army, attacking the riverlands with the mountain.”

“I’ll make sure so that you and your sister will always be accompanied by guards my lady. Do not worry.” Jory says trying his best to give me a reassuring smile, but it doesn’t really reach his eyes. 

“The Lannisters will most likely try and get a hostage they can exchange for Lord Tyrion.” 

“Nothing will happen Lady Sue, you and your sisters are safe.” Septa Mordane tries to comfort me, which doesn’t work. 

\------  
The following few weeks I spend worrying as we come closer and closer to the Riverlands, where Tywin Lannister’s army is waiting.   
A couple of days ago we got word that Ned is up and walking again and has taken up the position as hand of the king once more, but he still want us back at Winterfell, for he fears for our safety. He has also warranted out an arrest for the mountain and stripped him of his knighthood.   
I want to send him a letter back, telling him not to do anything stupid and warn him, but I’m afraid it might fall into the wrong hands. Besides he has already done something stupid, he has made enemy with the Lannisters. 

As I’m lying in my bed, waiting for sleep to come and take me away, I suddenly hear how people start to scream outside and the clashing of metal on metal.  
I quickly run outside, still in my nightgown and bare feet, to see that several of the tents are on fire. As well as the carriages, everywhere there is one man fighting another. I can’t make out who is on our side and who the enemy is.   
But I don’t have time to dwell on that. I run as fast as I can to the tent that Arya and Sansa share along with our septa, luckily they are still both inside. 

“Sue! What’s happening?” Sansa asks between sobbs, clutching onto Arya who is almost in tears.   
I’m right about to respond when Jory along with a small number of guards after him enter the tent.

“My ladys, Lannister soldiers are attacking. You need to leave.” 

Jory has blood spatter across his face and blood dripping from his sword.   
I give him a quick nod.

“Come on girls we have to hurry. Quick on with your shoes.” I tell them and they hurry to get them on before we leave the tent. Outside there’s dead bodies on the ground and the smell of blood is heavy in the air, as well as smoke from the large fires that are quickly spreading from tent to tent. I grab a hold of their hands and drag them behind me, running behind the tents where we parked our horses. I have made sure to keep the horses parked near our tent’s, just incase something like this were to happen. But there’s not enough horses, and I don’t know how to ride. 

I swiftly help Sansa and Arya up onto their horses while Jory helps septa Mordane up on hers. I watch as they begin to ride away, with Lady quickly following after them.

“My lady you need to get up on your horse-” Jory begins but is cut of by another man screaming,

“There they are! The Stark’s!” the soldier shouts before the man start’s to sprint towards us. 

“Please Jory… You and the other’s ride to the Eyrie! To my mother. I’ll lure them away.” I tell him tears beginning to well up in my eyes.   
I begin to turn away to run into the forest but I am stopped by Jory grabbing my upper arm,

“I promised to protect you.”

“I haven’t ridden a horse in years. I barely remember how. Please leave! Please!” I beg him.   
He releases my arm before jumping up on the horse. The other’s have already taken of alongside the other guard’s. 

“Take my hand! You can sit in the back!” He says while reaching out his hand for me to take.   
The Lannister soldier’s are getting awfully close and I know that they need a hostage, they need me, they won’t kill me. But they will kill Jory however. 

“There’s no time! They need me!” I yell before I slap the horse next to it’s tail making it run away. 

As soon as I’ve done that I turn around and run straight into the forest, letting the other’s escape along the King’s road, on their way to the Eyrie. 

I run as fast as my legs can carry me, jumping over fallen trees and rocks, ducking the low hanging branches. My bare feet bleeding through small cuts caused by sharp rocks and pine cones on the ground.   
The soldier’s are in spite of that faster than me and as I reach an opening in the forest, I shortly stop for a second or two to catch my breath. As I am about to start to run again, soldier on top of horses surrounds me. 

“I-I am Sue Stark of Winterfell… It would be very unwise to harm me.” I say straightening my back, chin in the air, trying to sound as brave as I can. My voice wavered a little bit but if they ask I can just say it was because I just ran and was short of breath. 

“We aren’t going to hurt you, my lady, strict orders from Lord Tywin Lannister, to bring back a Stark hostage... unharmed.” One of the soldier’s tells me as he dismounts his horse and starts to walk towards me. Instinctively I take a step back as he tower’s over me, although everyone tower’s over me. But as he was standing before me I realise who he is, Gregor Clegane, the mountain, I saw him at the tourney the king held to celebrate Ned becoming hand of the king.   
I start to tremble, and have to focus very hard to get my legs to walk as he shoves me slightly towards his horse. 

“You will ride with me.” He says as he lifts me up, as easy as one would lift a ragdoll, up onto his horse. He himself then got up onto his horse, seating himself in front of me.   
I have to grab a hold around his waist, very much to my dismay, as we ride as to not fall of. 

I must have fallen asleep against Gregor Clegane’s back because the next time I open my eyes it’s sunrise.   
We ride for another hour or two, in silence of course.   
Soon enough I can see tent’s in the horizon, hundreds of crimson colored tent’s. As we get closer I can see that here and there and a little everywhere there is the same sigil repeating itself over and over so that no one dare to forget, a golden lion on a field of crimson. 

I was so busy with looking around that I hadn't even noticed that the mountain had dismounted his horse, until he reached up and took a hold of my waist and lifts me to the ground. 

As my bare feet touches the ground, I so wished that I had grabbed a pair of Sansa’s or Arya’s shoes before leaving. The ground was purely cold mud, I can practically feel it seeping into the cuts on my feet. 

“Follow me.” Gregor grunted out, making me jump.  
Gregor then started to lead me through the maze of war tent’s. I know where he is taking me, he’s taking me to Tywin Lannister. For a moment I think about running but then I push that thought away, the guards and soldier would most certainly catch me before I even made it out into the forest and they have horses, they’d catch up to me in a heartbeat. 

As we walk into one of the bigger tent’s, I nearly walk into ser Gregor's back as he suddenly comes to a halt, bowing his head slightly and says,

“My lord, we were only able to get one the other managed to escape.” He says before moving out of the way so that I can see. 

In the direction that Gregor was speaking sit an old man behind a desk holding a quill pen, his blonde receding hair and piercing eyes, must be Tywin Lannister. Next to him stands another old man, dressed in Lannister armour, looks expensive and he is wearing a smile, that must be Kevan Lannister. In front of the desk sits none other then Tyrion Lannister, who upon my arrival turns around in his chair and smiles, kindly towards me. 

“Lady Stark! It’s good to see you, although I must say that you did look better when I saw you last. And under better circumstances.” 

As I listened to Tyrions words, I realise how silly I must look. I’m barefoot, my feet covered in mud. Still in my sleeping gown and my hair is a mess, tangled with twigs in it from my tumble in the woods.

“Yes, well I decided that perhaps I should change up my look a bit. It’s good to see you too Lord Tyrion.” I say smiling at the man. Before continuing,  
“Aren’t you supposed to be in the Eyrie?” 

Before Tyrion can respond, Tywin Lannister speaks up. 

“Thank yo Ser Gregor, you may leave us,” He says before he resumes to write some letter,  
“Please have a seat my lady.” He says and gestures with his hand to a chair next to Tyrion’s in front of his desk. Never looking up at me.   
I walk carefully over to the char, trying my best to keep my balance with my sore feet and legs. 

“Do you know why you are here?” He asks me, still not looking up at me. Tyrion tries to offer me some wine which I politely decline. 

“I believe I do my lord. You needed a hostage to trade Tyrion for.” I say while nodding slightly.

“Correct.” 

“What will you do with me? Lord Tyrion is here, there’s no one to trade me for. You going to kill me?” I ask trying to gain eye contact with the man. Finally he looks up at me and says,

“You’ll be a guest...For now. Tyrion, walk lady Stark to her tent.” 

I don’t know how to react, but I can’t help feeling relieved knowing he doesn’t plan to kill me, for now. I let Tyrion walk me to my tent, he tries to talk to me and joke around a bit, I try and smile politely, I even force out a small laugh but i’m just not feeling like talking with any Lannister’s right now.   
Once at my tent he bids me goodbye for today. 

I just hope that Arya and Sansa an Jory are save.


	7. I'm far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue has dinner with Tywin, more then once, make new friends, remember things and gets sad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the previous chapter went a little to quick, like to much happened to fast so I tried to slow this one down a bit. I was going to turn this into two seperate chapters but then I might aswell just post it as one, I'm sorry if you think this chapters a bit to long, but I personally like long chapter so that's why I did it.   
> Hope you like this chapter, it was very fun writing it. :)

The tent I’m given is not a large one, it just has a simple bed along with a small table with 3 chairs.  
I don’t have too much time to inspect the small room for long until a boy, a squire perhaps? Comes walking in. 

“I’ve been ordered to be at your beck and call m’lady.” 

The boy must be around my age, perhaps a year or two older than me. He’s cute, around 165 cm (5,5 feet) maybe, black hair and brown eyes with a few freckles spread over his nose and cheeks. I give hima polite smile that I feel doesn’t quite reach my eyes, 

“Could you prepare a bath for me? And perhaps, if you have any other clothes for me to wear?” I ask him.   
He gives me a little smile and blushes a bit before he tells me,

“There is no bathtub m’lady, but there is a river not far from here.”   
He pauses for a few seconds before he quickly continues, “Well I suppose that Lord Tywin has a bathtub, but you’ll have to ask him if you can use it, m’lady” 

He says as he walks over to a chest in the room and opens it, taking out a pair of trousers, a shirt, boots and socks.   
He hands me the clothes and then bows slightly before he walks out, leaving me alone in the tent.   
I frown a bit at the thought of having to go and ask lord Tywin if I can use his bathtub. I decide against it as I lay the clothes out onto the bed and then walk over to the little table where a pitcher of water is standing. I pour some of the water into a bowl and uses that to wash my hair, the rest I pour over my hands, feet, arms and legs. Getting them as clean as I can before I change into the clothes that the boy handed me. It is first now that I realise that I never asked for his name. 

As I put on the clothes I register that the clothes fit me almost perfectly, which is a bit frightening how they managed to guess my size, did they even know I was coming here? I do my hair in a quick braid before walking outside the tent.   
As I am about to leave to talk to Tyrion since he is the only Lannister, well besides from Julian and Henry, that I can stand, as well as the only person in this entire camp that I kind of know, I am stopped by the guard outside of my door. 

“I’m just going to speak with Lord Tyrion. You can accompany me if you’d like.”   
I say staring up at the large guard. He just gives me a nod before he begins to walk, I quickly follow him, assuming he’s taking me to Tyrion.   
As we reach another tent, looking exactly like all the others, the guard stops before he lets me walk past him into Tyrion’s tent.   
Inside I see Tyrion sitting and talking to a man, looks to be in his early 50s, alongside a woman. She’s very pretty, with black wavy hair and a pink dress. 

“Ah lady Sue, an honor to have you here, please sit, drink.” Tyrion greets me with a smile as I take a seat next to him on one of the chair.   
“Please let me introduce you to Ser Bronn of the blackwater and Shae.” 

I smile at the two new people in front of me. They are very nice, both of them. But I can’t help to wonder what Shae is doing here, I didn’t see any other handmaidens or servants around.   
I stay with Tyrion, Bronn and Shae for a long time, until the sun sets that’s when I make my way back to my own tent. It was very nice, speaking to them, it almost made me forget about being a hostage for a while. I haven’t heard anything about Sansa or Arya so I must assume that they got away and are safe. 

Once inside the tent I take a seat on one of the chairs, beginning to untangle my braid as I softly begin to sing a quiet song to myself, not thinking anyone is going to hear since the guard is outside. 

“Mama said when you fly away,  
like a leaf in the wind,  
paper rolls from that other place ,  
where the bluebirds sing,  
on the coast of my fantasy,  
there’s hope for a change,   
though the things that are still to be,   
always seem so strange,  
I’m, I’m far away from my home finding my way,   
looking for stars in the storm,  
oh, but I found some roses to show you  
were growing wild through the floor,   
I’m, I’m far away,  
on my way back to your door.” 

I stop singing as I hear someone step inside and I quickly turn around to see who, it’s just the squire boy from before,

“M’lady, sorry to interrupt but Lord Tywin wants you to join him for supper.” 

“Uh yeah, sure.” I say as I stand up from the chair and start to make my way towards him so that he can show me the way.   
“You have a very lovely voice m’lady” He says as we walk outside the tent. I blush furiously and stutter out a weak thank you. Once the blush has settled I ask him before I forget,

“What is your name? I forgot to ask before.”   
The boy smiles down at me as we continue walking through the mud and passt unimportant tents,

“My name is Mike Payne.” He tells me, the smile from my face immediately drops and I almost stop dead in my tracks. Mike, Mike like my father. I drop my gace to the ground as we continue our walk.   
I haven’t thought about my family in along time, for awhile it was easier to think of them as dead, it would be easier to mourn them, but their not dead. Their probably looking for me, I have been here for a little over a year now I think, gods they must be so worried. I wonder if the police have declared me dead? Did they have a funeral for me? Oh gods my poor parents they must be so worried! And my brothers! My friends, Henry and Julien Lannister, I can’t believe I’ll never see them again. I wonder if Lauren misses me, we always had a rocky relationship, she called me dumb I called her the she-devil, seven hells I’d do anything to see her right now.   
My thoughts on my family is cut short by Mike, the squire.

“Here we are m’lady. Lord Tywin is waiting for you inside.”   
I try my best to smile and whisper a thank you before I step inside.   
Inside I see Tywin already sitting at the head of the table, along with Kevan Lannister on his right and Tyrion on his left. 

“Glad you could join us Lady Sue.” Tyrion says with a smile as he gets up from his seat and pulls out a chair for me to sit in, I take a seat as I whisper thank you to him. As Tyrion take his seat I decide to ask whoever feels like answering, 

“Did you want to tell me anything? Or ask something? Or am I just here because of my charming personality?” I say all while smiling politely. 

“The king is dead, Joffrey is now king of the seven kingdoms. Your father sits in prison accused of treason and your brother has opened a rebellion against the crown.” Tywin Lannister informs me, my smile for a second disappears, hearing about Neds imprisonment but I quickly turn it into a smile again. Even though it doesn’t reflect on how I’m feeling.

“Joffrey’s going to execute him. That will only make the northerners more eager to fight.” I state. 

“Yes, apparently they have named your brother Robb the king in the north.” Tyrion says looking at me while chewing a piece of potato. 

“Good for him,” I say dismissing Tyrion a bit.

“You should talk to you grandson, only Ne-my father can prevent this war.” I don’t let my almost slip up change the expression on my face, neither Tyrion nor Kevan seemed to notice it but Tywin raises an eyebrow and bores his green golden eyes into my own grey blue ones. His old with experience and cold. 

“The war has already begun I’m afraid my lady, in a fortnight we will meet your brother on the battlefield.” Kevan tells me with a sympathetic look on his face. Grateful that he spoke up so that I could take my eyes away from Tywin's.   
When I first arrived in the past at Winterfell I was kind of hoping I would meet Kevan, it is very much known that he was a gentle soul, a kind and wise man who loved his wife and children dearly. They even have a festival every year in Lannisport celebrating him, St. Kevans day, even though he isn’t a qualified saint. I go there every year with my family, along with Julien and Henry whose family owns Casterly Rock, where their grandparents live. 

“Yes it has, but you can prevent it from going on.” 

“That’s enough my lady, I believe you’ve made your point. And for your information, I have already sent a raven to Cersei, telling her to not let any harm come to your father.” Tywin snaps at me, though never raising his voice. I frown at the information, ‘As if Cersei’s going to try and stop the beheading. She hates us Starks.’

“Do you know if my sister’s made it to my mother?” I ask, not knowing where they are, if they’re safe, not knowing is driving me insane. 

“It would appear so my lady.” Tyrion answers looking at me with a tiny smile. 

I find it hard eating, since there’s so many knives, spoons and forks. I’m unsure of which ones to use, so I try and copy Tyrion. Everything went on swell, except for the conversation perhaps which is a bit awkward. I don’t understand why Tywin has such a reputation about himself, I mean I have had scarier teachers I’m sure. It was going good until I accidentally made my cup of wine, feeling my face become warm and red as I curse under my breath and keep apologising profoundly, 

“Ahah such elegance my lady, is truly hard to come by.” I hear Tyrion jest beside me, Kevan and the guards laugh slightly. 

“Yes well haven’t you heard?” I ask him as he tilts his head to the side. 

“I’m the epitome of grace and beauty.” 

Tyrion lets out a small laugh at my remark before we continue on how it was before, with Kevan speaking pleasantries a little here and there, me answering any questions coming my way, Tyrion cracking a joke whenever he see fit and Tywin eating in silence. 

That night I spend thinking about ways to prevent Ned losing his head,   
\-----------  
The next morning I wake up due to a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, I throw the cover of myself and sit up in bed, I look down and between my legs there's a small red spot. I look at my inner thighs and feel that they are sticky.   
“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me….” I whisper to myself as I realise what has happened. I just got my first period. I get out of bed and pour some of the water from the pitcher into a bowl, picking up a piece of cloth, wetting it in the water before I start to clean the blood away from my thighs.   
‘Shit, what am I going to do? Are pads even invented yet? Who can I ask? Everyone here are boys, maybe I can ask Shae?’   
As I try my best to scrub away the nearly dried blood from my thighs, I don’t hear when Mike enters the tent until he speaks,

“Oh um forgive me m’lady.” He says his eyes darting between me, frozen on the spot and with wide eyes staring at him, and the blood spot on my bed. His face turns bright red before he rushes out of the room. I swear my face has never felt this hot before, I must be looking like a tomato.   
I just hope he doesn’t tell anyone. Which I don’t think he did because he doesn’t return. I change from the oversized shirt that I’ve been given to sleep in to the pants and shirt that I was given. I place a piece of cloth between my legs so that I don’t bleed through my pants. It doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it would, which I am very happy about.   
I hurry off looking for Shae, hoping she will tell me what to do. I don’t bother trying to knock on anything and just enters Tyrion’s tent, horrible mistake, because inside I see both Tyrion and Shae lying in bed doing stuff.   
My eyes go wide and my face becomes a brighter shade of red than before, I hurry out and back to my own tent. I stay here for the rest of the day, trying to delete the image forged in my mind, until evening comes when I am once again summoned by Tywin Lannister to dine with him accompanied by both Tyrion and Kevan Lannister.   
I am the last one to arrive as everyone is already seated. 

“How good of you to join us.” Tywin says as he begins to eat. I apologise for my late arrival and quickly take the seat next to Tyrion and also begin to eat the soup.   
Kevan and Tyrion are very kind and polite, I find myself having a bit of a hard time looking Tyrion in the eyes after me walking in on him and Shea before, which I don’t think he knows I did. I choke on my water as Tywin speaks for the first time in a while,

“I heard that you started bleeding Lady Stark.” My face turns red as Kevan chokes on his soup and Tyrion's eyes widen almost as much as my own at Tywin’s words. 

“Uuh yeah.” I respond with a slight voice crack as I stare at the old lion. He just nods his head and goes back to eating his soup.   
The table is quiet for a few seconds before Tyrion and Kevan continues their previous conversation. 

After the meal is finally over Tyrion offers to walk me to my tent which I accept not wanting to seem rude. 

“You were awfully quiet during dinner my lady, is something wrong?” 

“Nope everything’s fine Lord Tyrion. And please just call me Sue.” I tell him while looking straight ahead, never looking down at him. I’m starting to get tired of people always calling me ‘my lady’ or ‘lady Stark’ and never Sue. 

“I haven’t known you for very long Sue, but even I can tell that you’re lying. Your not very good at it.”   
I let out a sigh and look him in the eyes, I begin to fiddle with my hands as I tell him,

“I-I might have visited you earlier today… but I don’t think you noticed… y-you were kind of…. busy? With uhm Shae…” I tell him looking at the ground as we continue walking towards my tent. 

“Oh i see my lady.” Embarrassment evident in his voice. 

“I apologise for not knocking… I should have knocked.” I tell him as we arrive at my tent.

“Well goodnight.” I say before hurrying inside not giving him any time to respond as I want away from this conversation as fast as possible. 

\--------  
It isn’t until after the battle, that I hear the Lannister won, that I am summoned back to Tywin’s tent, I haven’t seen any Lannister’s for the past days and I haven’t been allowed to leave my tent, at all. So I’m quite excited and nervous.   
As I walk inside the tent, there's a bunch of lords, I assume. Sitting around a table. Lord Tyrion, sitting at the bottom of the table, and Lord Kevan are present. While Lord Tywin is standing with his back towards the table. They seem to be in some meeting presumably about war. No one seems to notice that I have entered, I am thankful for that, since the air is so thick with tension that one could cut it with a knife. 

“They have my son.” Lord Tywin states, not bothering to turn around to his bannermen. 

“The Stark boy appears to be less green than we’d hoped.” Tyrion responds

“I heard his wolf killed a dozen men and as many horses.” One of the old men around the table says, another one chims in saying, 

“Is it true about Stannis and Renly?”

“Both Baratheon brothers have taken up against us. Jaime captured, his armies scattered, it’s a catastrophe. Perhaps, we should sue for peace?” Lord Kevan says looking to his brother for an answer.   
The sort silence is broken by Tyrion who pushes his glass so it falls to the floor breaking in million little pieces, making everyone look at him, even Tywin begins to turn around slightly, before he states while pointing towards the broken glass, 

“There's your peace, Joffrey saw to that when he decided to remove Ned Stark's head. You’ll have an easier time drinking from that cup than you will bringing Robb Stark to the table now. He’s winning. In case you hadn’t noticed.”

My heart halt’s and my mind goes blank at his words, removed Ned Stark’s head, he’s dead. I stumble a bit backwards, getting caught by the guard before falling to the ground. He holds me up by my arm. I try and speak but nothing comes out and silent tears start to stream down my face. Nobody seems to notice anything, to busy with the notion of war.   
‘Dear gods, please say that Arya and Sansa are safe with Catelyn. Please say that Tyrion did not lie’ 

“I’m told we still have his sister.” Lord Kevan responds.  
‘Yes, yes you still have me.’ I think grimly, maybe I can stop this war. Prevent any more bloodshed. 

“The first order of business is ransoming Ser Jaime.” One of the old man bites back. 

“No truces, we can’t afford to look weak.” Another one says. 

I’m not listening anymore, my mind unwillingly traveling to Ned. The memories I have of him, he was like a father to me and I loved him like family.   
My little trip down memory lane is cut short by hearing Tywin Lannister suddenly roar,

“They HAVE my SON!” As he turns around fully facing the table full of old men, looking mighty scary, I can now see how he got that reputation.  
“Get out, all of you.”  
He says and the old men start to walk out immediately without question. 

“Not you two.” He says, Tyrion stays instantly but I am unsure who the other person he wants to stay is, that is until the guards slightly pushes me forward indicating for me to stay, before he too leaves to stand outside to wait for me to go back to my tent.   
While Tyrion takes a seat, I stay put. Glaring holes in Tywin Lannister through teary eyes. 

“You were right about Eddard Stark. If he were alive we could have used him to broker a peace with Winterfell and Riverrun, which would have given us more time to deal with Roberts brother’s. But now madness, madness and stupidity. I always thought you were a stunted fool. Perhaps I was wrong.”

“Half wrong. I’m new to strategy but unless we want to be surrounded by three armies it appear we can’t stay here.” 

They continue their chat as f I weren’t even in the room, which just makes me even more angry. The sadness over hearing about Ned’s death is momentarily gone and replaced by fury, bright, burning fury. I ball my fist at my sides, digging my nails into my palm so hard I can feel warm blood starting to drip from my hands. 

“No one will stay here. Ser Gregor will head out with 500 riders and set the Riverlands on fire from God’s eve to the red fork. The rest of us will regroup at Harrenhal. You will go to King’s Landing”

“And do what?”

“Rule. You will serve as hand of the king in my stead. You’ll bring that boy King to heel and his mother too if needs be and if you get so much as a whiff of treason from any of the rest Baelish, Vary, Pycelle-”

“Head, spikes, was, why not my uncle? Why not anyone? Why me?” 

“You’re my son.” Tywin states before finally looking at me for a second, before looking back at Tyrion and proceeds to speak,

“Oh, one more thing, you will not take that whore to court. You understand?” He says before Tyrion stands up and begins to walk out of the tent, as he reaches me he looks up at me and says,

“I’m sorry for your loss Lady Sue.”   
His voice is truly concerned, I hate it. Tears start to well up in my eyes again and I just shake my head slowly, never sparing him a glance, before my attention is drawn back to Tywin,

“Lady Stark, please have a seat.” He says while motioning to the seat that Tyrion had previously been sitting in.   
I know better then to try and defy him so I sit down all while remaining to glare on Tywin, but he seems completely unfazed by it. 

“You are to go with Tyrion to King’s Landing, where you will continue to be our guest until further notice.” 

I don’t listen to anything that comes out of his mouth, instead I growl out,

“You killed my father.” 

“Joffrey did.” He tries to correct.

“You, Lannisters, killed my father.” I spit out like venom as I slam my hands onto the table, leaving bloody handprints, and standing up so quickly the chair I sat in falls to the floor with a bang, making the guards outside rush into the tent.

“You should watch that tone of yours, young lady.” He says, his voice getting deeper and quieter as his eyes harden even more staring directly into my own.   
“Escort Lady Stark back to her tent.” 

One of the guards grabs me by the arm and starts to try and lead me outside and I hear him say in a whisper,

“Lord Stark was only getting what he deserved.” My eyes widen at the remark and my hand comes up out of reflex. I smack the guard across the face as hard as I possibly can and watch him fall to the ground. Now Tywin Lannister is also standing up. The guard must have gotten knocked out as he doesn’t stand up again.   
The other guard charges at me with his sword drawn, somewhere in the background I can hear Tywin saying no, but the guard doesn’t stop. Luckily for me it’s a short sword. So I do the same as I did to the assassin that tried to kill me back at Winterfell, I grab a hold of his wrist, twisting it away from me with my left hand. As I take my right hand and ball it up into a fist before I give him an uppercut, knocking him out as well. 

All the anger I previously had in my body disappears at least a little bit, Tywin seems angrier than before as I look at him. 

“Well… talk shit get hit.” I say before giving a quick courtesy and walking out of the tent, not giving him anytime to respond. I feel his eyes glaring in my back as I walk out. I walk straight ahead to my tent, holding my head high all the way there. It isn’t until I reach the safety of the thin fabric walls that I fall to my knees and begin to bawl my eyes out. I cry so hard my throat begins to hurt and my whole body shakes. After a while I try to steady myself by breathing in a few shaky breaths, it doesn’t work. If anything it makes me cry even harder. Memories of Ned Stark and the rest of the Stark family playing on loop in my head. 

“I’m sorry….. I’m so sorry.” I whisper in between sobs, still lying on the ground.   
After a while no more tears will fall and my sobs come out dry and empty. I force myself to stand and walk over to the bed. The crying has made me exhausted and sleep comes quickly, but my dreams are filled with images of Ned Stark’s execution and worry for the rest of the Stark’s, making it a restless night.


	8. At court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that episode in season 2 where Meryn Trant beat Sansa? Well since Sansa is not there Sue gets the punishment instead. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter isn't very long but I hope you don't mind. I reached a bit of a block, I was very unsure of how I wanted it to go. I know what I want to happen in the future, it's just getting there that is the hard part because I don't really know what I want to happen now in the story. I just know what I want to happen in the future basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this chapter took some time to wrote and it's a bit short, well not short but shorter then the other chapters. It has just been a lot going on the passt 2 weeks with national tests here in sweden and stuff so I haven't had much time to write and I didn't really know what I wanted to happen. But I hope you like this chapter and I am already working on the next one and I hope I can put it out pretty soon. :)

Throughout the journey to King’s Landing I hardly spoke a word to Lord Tyrion or anybody else, I spent most of the time glaring at anyone and anything. Ned’s death is my fault, I should have forced him to listen to me. Catelyn must be so angry with me, she has to hate me. I lost any appetite for food at all, which has caused me to lose some weight.   
It’s weird, I have been to funerals and lost loved one’s before, people that I was much closer to than Eddard Stark but I’ve never felt like this. A constant pain in my chest, making it difficult to breathe, crawling up and making it hurt in my throat, I don’t think I’ve ever felt so guilty. 

I am given my old room in King’s Landing, finding it to be torn apart. Apparently the queen had ordered for a search just incase Ned had left something behind, which he hadn’t, and nobody ever thought to clean the mess up.   
After I clean it up, along with some maids that kept apologising the entire time even though I assured them it was fine and out of their control, a seamstress comes to fit me for some new dresses since the only pair of clothing I own for the moment are the ones I’m wearing, which are the same trousers and the shirt I got at Tywin’s camp.   
I never got to finish any of the dresses that I was going to make, they probably burned when the mountain and his soldiers set fire to all the tents in our camp.   
The seamstress seems to be around her early 40s or late 30s, tall and slim with brown hair that she has put in a loose bun, her eyes are kind and so is her smile, but I don’t trust her everyone works as someone's informant in the capital, that’s how it’s always been and how it always will be. 

“Good morning m’lady. I will be your seamstress.” She introduces herself and does a deep courtesy.   
As the servants begin to carry a big mirror inside I quickly stop them, I want to have dresses like in the future.

“Yes, lovely to meet you. Excuse my appearance, I haven’t had a chance to clean myself up quite yet. I would like to make my own dresses. I am sure you make lovely gowns.” I say while trying to make the bright smile on my lips reflect the same brightness in my eyes. 

“I see m’lady, well perhaps I can help anyhow. If you paint a picture how you want it done and what colors, I can make it.” 

“Yes, I suppose, perhaps that would be quicker than me doing everything….”  
I respond as she hands me a bundle of papers. That would be much better, I would get the dresses done quicker. So I quickly draw how I want the gowns to look and I then explain to her what colors and such that I would like. After an hour or so she leaves with the drawings.   
After the seamstress leaves I ask the maids to draw me a bath and see if they could find me a gown of some sort, or anything clean to wear.   
The bath is nice, the sweet smell of lavender filling the air. The warmth relaxing my muscles and mind. I wash my hair with some kind of oils that the maids set out. I then scrub my body clean of all the dirt before stepping out of the now cold water.   
The maids has left a dress on my bed, apparently it’s one of princess Myrcella's, that she said I could borrow until my dresses are done. The dress fits fine, a bit tight but fine. The dress is truly beautiful, if I weren’t in the past and house colors didn’t matter as much as they do now I wouldn’t have minded wearing a Lannister red dress, considering that I am friends with both Julian and Henry Lannister, but here the Lannisters are enemies.   
One of the maid’s, Klara she tells me her name is, brushes my hair and does it half up half down on my request, even though she kept insisting I should wear it in a southern style now that I’m in the south again.

The first week or so nothing happens, I don’t speak with the queen or the new king. I did get a visit from Lord Tyrion and Varys which was nice, they are both very kind although, I’m not sure how genuine that kindness is just yet. I busy myself by going to the library, trying to figure out their ancient spelling so I might be able to read some books. I also enjoy walking in the garden, making flower crowns. I don’t make them to anyone special anymore, I gave Myrcella and Tommen each a flower crown when they approached me in the gardens, they are very sweet and kind, I also gave Varys and Tyrion some and Podrick, Tyrion’s squire. I tried to give one to Bronn but he didn’t want it, but Shea did except one.   
My dresses are finished and are to arrive any day, which makes me very happy not having to wear the same dress everyday anymore and in another color. 

My sorrow eventually starts to fade away a little, making it more bearable. My appetite comes back when Tyrion informs me that everyone in my family is safe and that I will most likely be traded for his brother Jaime’s return. This information gives me a new form of security. Because I believe that whatever happens to me will also befall on Ser Jaime. 

My days basically went on like this, until I was summoned to the throne room to appear in front of the court and the king. It would seem that Robb has won another battle and that the king is in a foul mood. 

As I enter the throne room one of the guards takes a hold of my arm and drags me in front of the throne where Joffrey is standing and forces me to my knees before him. The hound is standing guard a few steps bellow the boy king and we share a glance. The look on his face not giving me anything on what’s about to happen, even though I can imagine it pretty good, after all Joffrey Baratheon is known as the deranged king.   
The confusion spreading across my face as I look up at Joffrey, he smiles at me as he picks up a cross bow and points it at me.

“You’re here to answer for your brother’s latest treasons.” He states while still aiming with the crossbow at me, everybody in the throne room is silent and waiting for my answer,

“Your grace, whatever my traitor brother has done, I had no part in it-” I don’t get to finish before I am cut of by Joffrey.

“Ser Lancel tell her about this outrage.” He orders and from behind me I hear how a man, who I assume must be this Lancel, start to speak,

“Using some vile sorcery your brother fell on Stafford Lannister with an army of wolves, thousands of good men were butchered. After the slaughter the Northmen feasted on the flesh of the slain.” He says making the whole court gasp in horror and shock. 

“Killing you would send your brother a message.” The king says, making me look up at him again, I refuse to cry, not in front of him, not in front of the entire court, not because of threats. 

“But my mother insists on keeping you alive. Stand.” He says lowering his crossbow and motioning with his hand for me to stand, making me let out a breath of relief that I didn’t know I was holding in. I stand up, my legs a bit shaky but I force them to comply. 

“So we’ll have to send your brother a message some other way, Meryn.” He says as he takes a seat on the big throne, one of the white cloak’s, Ser Meryn Trant starts to walk towards me. I continue to hold my chin high as he comes closer. Knowing that if I fight back I’ll likely end up with my head on a spike, so I decide to just let it happen. 

“Leave her face, I like her pretty.” He king says just as Meryn reaches me.   
Meryn takes a hold of my shoulder, making me turn and face him before he knees me in my stomach. Making me stumble backwards and fold over in pain, letting out a small grunt. I hear him take out his sword from it’s sheat before I feel a sharp pain in my calf making me fall to the ground. 

“My lady is overdressed, unburden her.” Joffrey says standing up from his seat, I glare up at him thru teary eyes, I will not allow a single one of them to fall. I have felt greater pain and worse fear.  
I then feel as Meryn rips the back of the dress open, leaving my back and shoulders bare. I try and cover up, holding my hands over my chest so that the fabric doesn’t fall down. Joffrey is getting annoyed that I won’t cry or scream for mercy so he says,

“If we want Robb Stark to hear us we’re going to have to speak louder.”   
At the same time Meryn Trant takes out his sword again and is just about to strike me with it when a voice from behind me shouts, stopping Meryn in his tracks and making me turn my head to see who spoke,

“What’s the meaning of this?”   
It’s Tyrion, he walks quickly up to me with Bronn in tow. 

“What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?” He asks glaring at Meryn Trant as he speaks, 

“The kind who serves his king, imp.” Meryn Trant spits back. 

“Careful now. We don’t want to get blood all over your pretty white cloak.” Bronn say’s to Meryn, making me smile a little.

“Someone get the girl something to cover herself with.” Tyrion says next with anger evident in his voice now, more so than before. 

“She’s your guest, have you no regard for her honor?” Tyrion continues while walking up the steps where Joffrey is seated on the throne. The hound is at the same time walking up to me, he stops and rips of his white cloak from around his shoulders before laying it over mine, I give him a thankful little smile in response.

“ I’m punishing her!” The king defends.

“For what crime? She does not fight her brother’s battles, you half wit.”

“You can’t talk to me like that! The king can do as he likes!” Joffrey practically screams at Tyrion.

“The Mad King did as he liked, has your uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to him?” 

“No one threatens his grace in the presence of the Kingsguard.” Ser Meryn Trant say’s angrily and moves to take out his sword.

“I’m not threatening the King ser, I am educating my nephew. Bronn the next time ser Meryn speaks, kill him. That was a threat, see the difference?” Tyrion responds looking at Meryn, making the smile on my face grow.   
He then proceeds to turn around from the king and walk toward me, reaching out a hand for me to take. I accept and stand up, giving one last glare up at Joffrey before turning around and beginning to walk out of the throne room with Tyrion.

“ I apologise for my nephew’s behavior.” He whispers to me before we part ways at the door. I walk with quickly with heavy loudly steps to my chambers. Keeping my eyes plastered in front of me, I can feel all the people’s stare’s of judgement around me. The blame they put on me for crimes I had no part or say in, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they got under my skin, I pretend that they are not even there and does not even give them a second glance. Keeping a stoic expression on the entire walk, or at least until I reach the safety of my chambers where I let out a shaky breath. 

I quickly take off my torn dress, leaving it alongside the cloak that the hound gave me in a pool on the floor before I crawl under the blanket on my bed and try to fall asleep wanting this embarrassing day to be over.


	9. Direwolf's are proud to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short one where nothing really happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool so this one is incredably short but I hope you don't mind, I just felt like I should post something since I'm not sure how to write the next chapter but I hope you like this one, eventhough it is short. 
> 
> Last night as I was trying to write the next chapter for this story I could not get this other Idea out of my head so I wrote it down and posted it, it's called Missing Lannister and is kind of like a one-shot but I might go back and add a few chapters someday. Anyway if you like this story please check that one out aswell and again sorry for such a short chapter, I hope you like it anyhow! :)

The beating that Ser Meryn Trant gave me wasn’t to severe, the next morning I simply have a bruise on my stomach the size of my hand, in blue and yellow, and on my calf I have a small wound that barely bled anything. So it could be much worse, he could have had me flogged or broken my arm or something like that. So I take this as a small win.   
The dresses are to arrive within the hour, which is lucky for me since I don’t have anything to wear at the moment besides from my sleeping gown.   
Shae has become my new handmaiden instead of Klara, I’m not sure why but I’m happy with Shae, I don’t think that she is one of Cersei’s informants like all the other maids are. But that just makes me wonder who’s informant she could be, if she even is one. I mean Shae is no Inez, but she’s kind and gives good advice. 

The dresses arrive just as I am done with my bath, the different oils in the bath made the wound on my calf sting a bit but it was kind of pleasant.   
I decide to wear the brown gown today, with a pair of black ballerina shoes and with my hair completely down, letting it flow down my shoulder to my mid back. 

I spend the day in the garden, with both highborns and low borns glaring at me, presumably because they are angry and blame me for Robbs crimes. I don’t blame them for being angry at me, most of them knew somebody or was related to people that fight against Robb, many know people that have died fighting against him. If I am to be their scapegoat then that is fine, but I will not allow for them to get a reaction from me, I will walk past them, with a smile on my lips, twinkle in my eyes and my head held high. For I am a direwolf and just like the lion, we are proud.


	10. The riot of King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue is there at the departure of Myrcella and gets cought up in the riot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, I like the ending better then the begining.   
> The songs that she sings in this chapter are, misery by maroon 5, I want it that way by backstreet boys and it's tricky by Run-D.M.C. 
> 
> I would really like for Sue to in a future chapter to sing the song get low, you know, to the window to the wall til the sweat drops down my balls. But I don't know if I want her to sing that or a song like that one or if I want her to sing a sweet song like home by gabrielle aplin or like something from LP. Or I could transelate a swedish song. I don't know I just want her to sing 'cause I think it's kinda cute.   
> oh and please if you have any suggestions on how the story could continue please comment because I have no Idea how this story should continue next chapter, I have a small idea but then it would once again be a bery short one. :)

The days go on like this, with me visiting the garden, the gods woods and on occasion Tyrion Lannister and Lord Varys. But I prefer to spend my days alone, the glares of the people around me doesn’t bother me at all, I walk with my head held high and a smile on my lips in my own way of defiance against their judgement and hate.   
I will not let them see me upset in any form or way, for that is what they want. I will always smile and try to keep that twinkle in my eye. Even when I catch the maids speaking ill of me, or the others at court, the lady’s that claim to be my friends, I just smile at them and ask them to repeat what they just said, they never do that though. To ashamed to speak of it directly, but not enough shame to stop speaking it all together.   
I try my best, I really do, to always be kind to everyone that I meet.   
To never judge anyone without having a reason first.

My injuries from when ser Meryn Trant beat me have almost healed, the cut on my calf is gone, it didn’t even leave a scar, the bruise is not a bright purple and as big anymore, now it is smaller but still a bit purple along with a new shade of yellow.   
Today I am going with the king and queen and pretty much everyone down to the docks to say goodbye to princess Myrcella, who is traveling to Dorne. I feel sad for Myrcella, she is so sweet and kind, I will miss her. 

I get to travel in a carriage dragged by two horses, inside I travel with some of the other lady’s from court. The ride down to the docks is fine, it’s nice and quiet. A bit bumpy here and there but it’s nice anyway. 

Once there we all say our goodbyes to princess Myrcella and watch as she sails away on her ship to Dorne. Tommen cries, which makes Joffrey irritated. The queen did not say anything, she just looked more sad and bitter than I’d ever seen her. I did not dare speak to anyone, I simply said goodbye to Myrcella and that was that. 

Joffrey then decides that he will ride ahead, as he wants to get back to the castle as soon as possible.  
As I along with the other lady’s start to get back to our carriages we hear a big ruckus up ahead, and then out of nowhere a bunch of smallfolk start to attack us. Me along with the other lady’s start to run up ahead, towards our carriage while the guards hold of the angry smallfolk. They keep screaming something, but I can’t hear what they are saying, all of their voices just sort of mix together into one.   
But we can’t reach the carriage for a group of people block the way, as one of the girls try and run past them, one of the men grab a hold of her and stabs her in the stomach, making her fall to the ground screaming.   
The other lady’s have scattered elsewhere, as the mob of people in front of me start to move towards me, I make a quick tun ro my right before I start to run down the alley, past screaming people, people begging, people getting beat up by guards, guards getting killed by people, other small folk getting killed by each other, children, men woman, all crying and shouting.   
As I make a left turn this time I accidentally run into three men, 

“Well hello there.” One of them smiles at me with mad eyes and a crooked smile. I quickly turn around and start running back the way I came from, with the men running after me, shouting for me to wait up for them. I run as fast as I can, inside some kind of building, it looks like it could be a stable, with hay on the floor but no animal’s insight.   
As I am about to run out of the door, I run into another one of the men who slaps me across the face before I have anytime to react, making me fall onto the hay covered ground.   
I quickly turn around to my back and try to get up, but one of the men kicks me in the stomach, blowing the wind out of me. Leaving me gasping and wheezing for air.   
Two of the men each grabs a hold of my legs, prying them apart as the third man walks up between them. 

“No… Don’t! Please don’t!” I scream and trash around as much as I can, but the men are to strong. The hatred in their eyes, never have I seen so much hatred radiate from someone's eyes before. The man says something to me as he begins to undo his belt, but I can’t hear it. The blood rushing in my ears and my own scream shuts all other sound out.   
I close my eyes, thightly, not wanting to be here, wanting to be anywhere but here. I imagine myself at home, my real home, with my loving parents, siblings and friends. My thoughts are cut short when I hear a gurgle, as I open my eyes the man that was previously standing over me is now falling forward and lands on top of me. I quickly shove him of off me and sit up, discovering that the other two men have let go of my legs. The man that is laying next to me, has his throat cut open all the way so that I can see his spinal cord. My mind is a complete blank as I look at the dead man, and is still blank as I hear an ice cold shriek. Which makes me spin my head and see one of the other men with his stomach cut open and with intestines hanging out, making him fall to his knees, we gain eye contact and the man looked so heartbreakingly afraid that it’s impossible for me to look away before someone grabs a hold of his head and cuts his throat. I can’t look away, I watch as all the blood floods out of the man and him falling to the ground. I then move my head up to see who saved me is, it takes a few seconds before I recognize who it is, Sandor Clegane. He reaches his hand down for me to takes and says,

“Your all right little wolf.” 

I grab a hold of his hand and he lifts me up onto his shoulder.   
I must have dazed out because the next thing I see when I open my eyes is the ceiling in my chambers. I quickly sit up, only to be attacked by a throbbing headache. 

“Careful my lady.” I hear someone say, making me look quickly to my right to find grand maester Pycelle standing there. 

“I don’t remember… I only, I just remember him saving me…” I whisper to him, 

“Ah you got a pretty good blow to your head my lady, that’s probably the cause of the temporary memory loss. I wouldn’t be too sad about not remembering such things my lady. Your other wounds are quit minor however, but you should stay in bed for the next two days. I will leave some milk of the poppy to your maid, incase the pain becomes to great.” He says with a quick bow before starting to leave. 

“Thank you, grand maester Pycelle.” I say honestly and try to smile towards him as best as I can.   
He doesn’t smile back, simply does a quick little bow before leaving me alone in my chambers. I decide to no get up, to listen to Pycelle’s advise and stay in bed for the next two day’s. I try and fall asleep, to sleep away the pulsating headache. 

The next couple of days goes on as if nothing has happened, of course, for a time it was the number one gossip in King’s Landing, not only among the small folk but also, especially, amongst the lords and ladies, the gossip had apparently traveled all the way to Lannisport.   
I however took no part in gossip, never really has and I doubt I ever will. My days are spent either in the safety of my chambers, where I prefer to be, or when I am forced to go out I spend my time in the gardens.   
I have tried to get a hold of the hound, wanting to thank him for saving me, but he is always around the king and I certainly do not want to catch any hold of his attention. Lord Tyrion is very busy these days, as acting hand of the king, and I barely get to see him which I find boring, since spending time with him is a great way to past time. I sometimes find my way into Podrick Payne’s company, which I really do enjoy, he reminds me of my brother. But I mostly spend time with lord Varys, if I’m not alone which I mostly am, even though I would consider him a friend if anybody asked, I tend to tiptoe around him, not wanting to answer all of his questions truthfully, afraid I might get something wrong about Winterfell or mix up siblings. But all the lords and ladies of Westeros are none the wiser about who I truly am, who would believe that a girl fell from the heavens from the future anyway? Only a madman. 

Today, I find myself sitting in a pavilion in the garden in the fine summer heat, sewing, the image is nothing special, just a small bouquet of flowers, some lilies of the valley there and some sunflowers here, a bluebell flower here and a small rose there. In the summer heat and as my hands are working away on the small fine stitches, I allow for my mind to wander away. I understand now why my grandmother liked to sew so much, it truly is calming. As I let my mind roam free, I barely even realise that I start to softly sing a mixture of songs that I put together as the words flow into my mouth, not high enough for anyone to really hear, only high enough for my own ears, and perhaps one or two of the gardners or guards. 

“I am in misery  
There ain't nobody  
Who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad

I want it that way  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
This speech is my recital, I think it's very vital  
To rock A rhyme. that's right On time  
It's Tricky is the title, here we go”  
However my singing is cut short by an all to familiar voice,

“Now that is a song that I have never heard before my Lady Sue.” 

My head quickly snaps up in the direction of Tyrion’s voice to see him walking towards me, all smiles, with both Bronn and Podrick in tow.   
I put down my sewing supplies onto the table and smile back at them as both Tyrion and Bronn each take a seat at the table. 

“Oh well yes, I really just made it up as I went along.” I explain with a slight accidental voice crack. 

“Well it sounded lovely my lady.” Bronn says smiling brightly at me while pouring wine into a cup. 

“Thanks.” And after that it is silent for a few minutes. 

“Did you need anything my lord Tyrion? Pray tell why I am graced with your presence today.” As that sentence leave my lips, I can’t help but to feel sort of proud for have spoken in such an elegant way, I just know that my grandma would’ve been proud. 

“I just thought that you might miss me, it was not exactly yesterday we last saw each other.”   
Tyrion responds as he drinks from the cup of wine he had poured himself. 

The rest of the day, I spend in Tyrion, Bronn and Podricks company. The day almost made me forget about all the awful things, but just almost. As it all came flooding back as soon as my head hit the pillow. But I did not, I would not, allow for those facts to push away all the other, happier, facts. And I definitely would not let those horrible facts push away all the happy memories I share with so many wonderful people.


	11. The battle of the blackwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue has dinner with Tyrion, the battle of blackwater happens and Tywin arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter I think turned out quite good.   
> Heres a link to what Sue's dress is supposed to look like when she goes to court. https://teutamatoshiduriqi.com/products/dreamy-olivina
> 
> Now do not worry, I dm their Instagram and they said that it is fine if I use some of their dresses in my story! So don't worry:)   
> I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit longer then the ones before and the story is now really starting to turn in the direction that I want! An thank you so much for more then 800 hits! I cant believe that 800 people have read my story and the 35 kudos is so amazing and I am very happy! Thank you so much <3

The days go by, the wounds on my body heals and the threats of war is consistent, both from Stannis as well from the north. My days however fall back into ones of routine, which I am happy about, routine has always been easier for me anyway, knowing what to do and when to do it brings reassurance to me, makes me feel safer in some way. 

A day or so after the riot, I tried to find the houd, to thank him for saving me. The whole ordeal was a bit scary but mostly just awkward, he did not want to be thanked, or so he said at least, so I did not try and go after him a second time as he seemed quite annoyed with me. 

Anyway, today I fall a bit off the new routine that I have set up by having dinner with Tyrion. It has not been since before the riot that I last saw him, which by now is some weeks ago. So I am quite excited to see my only friend here, although I know where his loyalty lies, with the Lannister, but it is partly because of that that I can call him my friend. I know that he won’t betray me, because I never had his loyalty to begin with, can’t betray someone you were never loyal to. The other part of why I call him friend is because he is the only one who is kind and treats me with respect, all the other ladys and lords, especially the lords, dumb down everything they say, they think of me as an complete moron. But as I have had time to think about it, perhaps it is best that way, not knowing what your enemy is capable of is very dangerous. 

The evening comes quickly, I hurry away and up the tower of the hand, having walked here many times before, not only when Ned was hand of the King but also in the future with my family and friends, The tower of the hand is a place that I know as well as the back of my hand.   
I stop before the guards outside of the big door to Tyrion’s chambers, giving them a small smile before knocking on the door and stepping inside. 

“How are you today lord Tyrion?” I ask, allowing my lips to twist into a genuine smile as I stroll over to the table, with the diner already set, and taking a seat opposite of him. 

“Good my lady,” He says and studies me for a short moment with a small smirk, as I begin to eat, “And what, pray tell, has gotten you in such a good mood? I Can’t remember the last time I saw you smile.” He asks as he too begins to eat.

“I smile, just not when I am around people that I don’t like.” 

“I’m flattered my lady.” He says with a short laugh. 

The diner with lord Tyrion filled me in on some very important matters, such as how Stannis Baratheon was approaching along with his army, I am not too worried knowing that Tywin Lannister along with the Tyrells are going to arrive sometime during the battle. However I do drop a few hints towards the use of wildfire, hoping that the wheels will start to turn inside of Tyrion's head at the mention of it, as I am a bit unsure of if he will be able to figure it out otherwise at it seems as if he is completely at a stop with any strategies for war at the moment. I do hope that during the battle and all the chaos I will manage to slip away, Stannis have to be better then these people. The wildfire will not help Stannis but I don’t want him to win this fight, I know that he will survive, I do not know if he will survive if his fleet is intact. And besides I would love to meet Ser Davos Seaworth. I do know that Stannis will die, but I believe that if I could counsel him perhaps I can change things, if Stannis becomes king the war between Robb and the Lannister will stop and perhaps Robb and Catelyn and everyone will survive. 

My days then travel along as I would have liked them to in this circumstance, with me alone in the garden, not having to talk to anyone except for the occasional hello to lords and ladies walking past. I am incredibly grateful to whatever force of nature or gods that is keeping Joffrey and Cersei away from me, since I have not spoken with neither of them for weeks, the only time I ever see them is when I attend court and I only go when I have to since it is after all somewhat expected of me. 

Finally the day, or night, arrive that the bells ring throughout King's Landing that the city is under attack.   
I awake at the sound of the bells, knowing this castle like the back of my hand, I already know which way I am to take to meet Stannis. There is no time for me to put on shoes or anything else for that matter, I begin to run, still in my nightgown, down the empty corridors of the palace. As I round a corner I accidentally run into someones iron plated chest, making me fall to the ground. 

“Oh my lady! I am so sorry my lady… “ I hear the familiar voice say as he grabs a hold of my arms and lifting me back onto my feet, Podrick Payne. 

“Pod! What are you doing? Oh Lady Sue,” Tyrion says as he walks over to us, stopping once he sees me. He is clad in gold and red armour, it looks quite good on him, although I don’t quite understands why one would spend money on such a thing, it is literally made to be broken, to be punched at, to take punches and protect the wearer, but then again if you can afford it, why not? 

“Podrick, would you be so kind as to escourt Lady Sue to the other ladies?” He then asks. As Podrick begins to lead me away I quickly tell Tyrion,

“Please don’t die, you’re the only one I like here.” 

“Don’t you worry my lady, dying, is not a part of my plan.” He says with a smile, although I can clearly see that he is scared and nervous. Of course he is, who would not be afraid.   
I try and give him a reassuring smile before I let Podrick lead me away. On our way to the room with the other ladies we meet Joffrey, he proudly presents his new sword to me, Widow’s wail he named it. He forced me to kiss it, but I am all smiles, not wanting to give him any satisfaction in this. Although I believed I failed in that matter as when I kiss the sword he slightly moves it, making it cut my bottom lip slightly, which makes me winch slightly in surprise. 

As we reach the room of where all the other ladies are, along with the queen and prince Tommen, I turn to Podrick. He is sweet and kind, I would perhaps consider him a friend as well, I know that if this would have been the future we would sorely be very good friends where I allowed to act as I wanted and say what I feel and what I think and wanted. I reach up and grab a hold of both of his shoulder, locking eyes with him before saying,

“Please come back alive, both you and Tyrion.” I say before reaching up and standing on my tippy toes and press my lips onto his cheek. I then turn around quickly and almost run into the room with the other ladies, not daring to see his reaction and not giving him the time to respond to my actions. I place myself on one of the chairs in the room, away from the others, and I cup my burning cheeks in my hand, leaving them there until I am sure that the blush is gone. 

During the battle, I sit in silence in my own little corner of the room. Not really listening to anyone, not at the ladies whispers or the few of them crying, the queen barking orders to the guards, I did not even hear as she ordered one of them to go and fetch Joffrey. My thoughts are elsewhere, how am I supposed to be able to reach Stannis from here? The answer is simple, I’m not. At least that is the only logical answer, but when the logical answer won’t do the only logical thing to do is to think illogical. I could just run out of this room, I don’t think the queen would send any guards after me but then again Cersei Lannister is no fool and she loves her twin, if the Lannister’s do win this battle, which they are going to, losing the only Stark hostage would be incredibly bad for the coming battles with the north, losing the only leverage they have. But then again she does not know if they are going to win or lose, she probably believes that they are going to lose and is preparing for the worse. Her only thoughts are on her children and if they are going to die or see the morning sun at dusk, she doesn't care, at least not in the moment, she would not, could not, spare me a second thought.   
I allow for my eyes to wander, the other ladies of the court, would they try and stop me? No they are to busy crying and praying. My eyes then continue their journey and land onto the guards, guarding the door, the only door out and in. They would not let me pass or would they, why wouldn’t they? Because they have been ordered to not let anyone pass, on Cersei’s orders.   
My eyes begin to roam the room once again trying to find any way out, a crack in the wall, another secret door, a window anything that is big enough for me to leave. But I find nothing, not even a crack in the wall big enough for a spider.   
Giving up I rest my head on my hand as I decide to just, wait out the battle. There is nothing I can do but to wait. I allow for my imagination to run wild, I try to remember The Lord of the Rings movies the best that I can, the franchise has always been one of my favorites. My mind then wander over to music, I have never been one for playing instruments or singing but listening to music is something that I do on the daily or used to do on the daily.  
I give my thoughts their own will and let them steer themself wherever they may roam, letting them travel from lane to lane as far and deep as they please. Completely consumed by my own mind, wasting away the hours. I don’t notice when Cersei leaves with Tommen. Nor do I hear the victory screaming coming from outside, I am first back to reality once the door swings open in a loud bang and guards shouting to us that the battle is won and that we were victorious, the entire room is screaming with joy.   
Now, now is my chance. The voice in my head screams, over and over again, yet I seem to be frozen, unable to move. Take the chance you fool, it is your last! Finally my body start to take my command and I start to walk out of the room, not running, I do not want people to look at me, to wonder where I am going. But my luck seems to have run its course as I am stopped by Ilyn Payne and some other guard under Cersei’s command almost immediately. The man that I do not know the name of tells me that they are to escort me back to my chambers.   
I quickly discard the shock and anger coming up over my face and replace them with a gentle smile and a soft “Of course” before I begin to walk again but this time in the directions of my chambers. Once there, I wait behind the closed door until the two of them walk away, so that I can resume my escape. But I never hear any footstep leaving. Of course, they are standing guard outside my room.   
I let out a big sigh, there is no way that I would be able to escape now, I can’t reach Stannis from my chambers.   
I decide to go to sleep, after all I have been awake practically the entire night and there is no way that I can get out, that door is the only way out of my room. If you don’t count the balcony, which I don’t. A jump from there and I’ll be flat on the ground.   
In my sleep I do not dream, I haven't dreamt for a while, at least not anything that I can remember. My sleep is steady and black, calm yet never enough. As soon as I fall asleep I wake up, only when I wake up it’s morning. I don’t mind how fast the time flies when I sleep but I miss the dreams very much though, I miss waking up from a fantastic dream, I even miss nightmares. 

I am awakened from my black sleep by one of the maids, knocking on my door and telling me that I am expected to be at court today. ‘Is he going to blame me for Stannis attack too? Or is that honor only for when Robb fights?’ I think as I sit up and throwing my legs over the bedside.   
I brush my hair and allow the maid to help me get dressed, normally I would never have allowed her to help me, feeling as it is highly unnecessary for a practically grown woman to need help getting dressed but today I was informed that I need to wear a corset and that is something that I do not know how to put on.   
Once clothed, I find it a bit hard to breathe. The corset crushing my ribs, I do find it much more easier to breath with my chest then with my stomach so that is a huge relief once I figure that out. The dress that the maid has put me in is one of my own designs. I am not really allowed to wear anything of Stark colours and it is prefered that I wear Lannister or Baratheon colors, but I would rather die than wear red or gold or yellow. I never used to care about house colors, they are not important in the slightest in the future but here, people will see it as huge offense or as me switching sides. So I wear a purple and green dress, the fabric is almost see-through on my arms and is very big but it comes together tightly at my wrist, leaving a little ruffle. It does the same at my neck, it comes together high and rather tightly also leaving a little ruffle, like a necklace around my neck. The skirt is also purple, the only thing green is the corset which I decided to place on the outside, the corset is a lovely olive green and the fabric is quite shiny. This dress is one of my favorites. Normally I wear my hair down, with nothing special done to it at all, but today I decide to wear it up, up and off my shoulders with some small white flowers decoratively put in my dark hair. 

I then eat my breakfast quickly before getting hurried out the door by the maid. Hurrying of to the courtroom with the guards in tow, Ilyn Payne and the other man that I still do not know the name of. For a few seconds I think about asking him, but as I look behind me and catches a glimt of his stone cold eyes thru the small slit in his helmet, I decide against it. His eyes does not seem to hold a single emotion in them, at all, not anger not sadness not fury and especially not happiness, they just sort of are.   
I place myself onto one of the balconies overlooking the court, the people around me and the ones underneath me does not give me a second glance, which I am pleased with, here in the capital it is not good to draw too much attention to oneself, that is what could get you killed. Even if the attention is completely unintentional, bad or good or both, it will get you killed. The way to survive in this city is to be completely under the radar. The only feeling of satisfaction this town holds is the hope of people loyal enough to you that they will get revenge on your behalf, I do not hold any people like that, at least not here. However, I strongly do believe that the north is filled to the brim with people that are loyal to me, if not to me personally, then to my last name. Rumours about me being mighty popular amongst the lords and ladies of the north, as well as the northern smallfolk, travel amongst the people of King’s Landing. I am flattered that people think highly of me but at the same time I believe that in my position, it would be better if nobody thought anything about me at all. 

Upon his throne of swords, Joffrey sits as pompous as ever with his mother on a chair next to him, sitting just as arrogant.   
The entire courtroom is filled with people. People that I have never seen before.  
The rumble of people’s voices quickly fades and a silence lays itself over the court as Joffrey raises his hand.   
The soft clicking of a horses hoofs is the only sound in the room, echoing as it dances from wall to wall. As the giant doors open, everybody in court snaps their head too look at the person riding in. Tywin Lannister, clad in armour showing off the Lannister wealth as well as the Lannister colours, is riding in on his white mare, looking as grim as ever. His cold eyes directed only for the king, no giving the lords or ladies of the court as much as a single glance. If someone asked me to describe Tywin Lannister, I’d show them a picture of the faces of the people in this very court. The faces of the lords and ladies, knights and servants, soldiers and guards, hold so very evidently the totality of how the whole of Westeros portray this man. Some with admiration and respect, other with fear and disgust. No one shows happiness, well perhaps his daughter do, to some extent, but she mostly just seems pleased. 

“I, Joffrey of the house Baratheon, first of my name, the rightful king of the Andals and the first men, lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm do hereby proclaim my grandfather, Tywin Lannister, the savior of the city and the hand of the king.” Joffrey announces, sitting slack in his throne, as he puts the pin of the hand of the king onto a fine red pillow that a bowing servant is holding, the servant then hurries down the steps to where Tywin is waiting atop of his horse, the servant lifts the pillow up and bows his head as Tywin takes the pin, looking it over for a moment before thanking the king, 

“Thank you, your grace.” He says as he gives a short bow still on his horse before he turns his mare around and rides out of the throne room. As Tywin rides out I accidentaly catches his eyes, and we lock eyes for a second or two before I break it off as Joffrey begins to speak once more. 

“Lord Petyr Baelish, step forward!” He calls and motions with his finger for Lord Baelish to step forward. Petyr steps into the front and goes down on one knee where Tywin barely just a minute ago stod.   
“For your good service and in your ingenuity in uniting the houses of Lannister and Tyrell, I declare that you shall be granted the castle of Harrenhal. With all its attendant lands and incomes to be held by your sons and grandsons from this day until the end of time.” Gasp arisen from the others at court at the king's generosity, but any fool with any knowledge of history would know that Harrenhal is not that great of a gift, it is in ruins. It would cost a fortune to get that big old lump of rock back into a working living space. 

“You honor me beyond words your grace. I shall have to acquire some sons and grandsons.” Lord Baelish responds as he stands up, making the people at court laugh slightly.   
I stop listening after this, I have always liked history. Even though I have never been one to read about the war times, I more so enjoyed to read the old folk stories or about their religions. But that does not mean that I did not read about the war times, who won what battle, who used what strategies, who married who and such.   
I know that I can’t leave, it would be immensely rude of me to do so and people might feel insulted, even more so then having a traitress in the throne room listening in on the court.   
So I stay but I don’t listen. My mind does not wander far, simply wondering how and if things will change with Tywin now in the capital. 

As people around me arupt in sudden cheers and applauses fill the room is when my thoughts come back to my head. As everyone is busy and it seems as if the meeting has ended, I slip away and begin to walk back down the corridor I came from, back to my chambers.


	12. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue is worried about Tyrion and has a talk with Tyiwin :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long, di not have a computer during summer break. But now I have one. I started gymnasium so thats really fun, yesterday was nollningen and it was brutal so that is why I only updated my other story and not this one. 
> 
> Anyway I really would like to write a Hobbit fanfic, I just really love the dwarves, I really love pretty much every single character in those movies, but I don't know. Would any of you guys read it? I was thinking something like with a modern reader or possible oc, anyway that is for the future. 
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and I will be sure to update soon, probably it will be on sunday or saturday, maybe tomorrow. :)))

Nobody is telling me anything, nobody is telling me about Tyrion, if he is dead or alive. It’s been days and nobody is telling me anything. It’s driving me mad. It isn’t untl I snap and pracically yell at the gaurd outside my door that he answer’s my question.  
As soon as the sentence that Tyrion is alive but hurt I run of in the direction to the tower of the hand. Not waiting for the guard to finish completely.  
I hurry up the stairs as fas as I can, ocasionally tripping on my skirts but I catch myself and continue on just as fast.  
I hurry past the gaurds and slam the all too familiar wooden door open, not bothering knocking first,

”Tyrion-” Is all I manage to get out before I freeze in place. My eyes going wide as I stare up ahead, behind the big wooden desk sits Tywin Lannister. Staring back at me with both surprise and anger smudged across his face. Of course! How increadibly idiotic of me! I was there at court when Joffrey announced him as hand of the king! Obviously he’ll be in the tower of the hand!  
After a few seconds of staring into those icy green eyes of his I quickly straightens my back, cast my eyes onto the floor and clasp my hands infront of me. 

”Apologies my lord, I thought that lord Tyrion still occupied the tower of the hand.” I cringe as the words leave my lips in a mere whisper, even though I am quite content with the fact that my voice did not crack or show much indication of fear, it would have been perfet had I only spoken louder. 

”Yes, I can see that.” He states with a scoff as I look back up at him. As soon as he has uttered those words he goes back to writing whatever he was writing before I interrupted him. Just as I am about to turn around and leave, he speaks up again.

”No matter, I was going to ask you here anyhow. Have you broken your fast yet?” He asks not once looking up from whatever it is he is writing. 

”No my lord, I have not.” 

”Good. Sit.” He commands coldly, not once looking at me. I force my legs to move and walk over to the long table standing infront of his desk, where I assume he has the council meetings, and sit down in the chair he was gesturing to.  
I have my hands in my lap, furiously scratching my palms. My brain screaming at me for being so stupid. The seconds feels like minuite and the minuits feels like hours. The air around us thick and hard to breathe in. The nervousity bubbling up in my stomach making me more and more nauseous as every minuit goes by. Finally I hear him put his quill down and I turn my head to watch him, as I look up at him I find his eyes already on me, inspecting me. The silence in the room nagging me and making my palms sweaty. I was not at all this nervous last time I saw him, I wonder what changed? Maybe the fact that he is hand of the king now, and I have absolutely no rights or advantage here. Back at the camp I could have tried to run, the northerners could have attacked and resued me almost any moment, but here, here I am completely at the lions mercy, a lone wolf forced to submit to the great lions of the rock. A wolf without it’s pack is not in any shape to fight back and I am very far away from mine.  
He stands up from his place behind the desk and walks over to the table I am already seated at, he takes the place at the head of the table, to my left. Soon enough servants come in with various breakfast foods, along with cutlery and plates. As everything is laid out and all the servants have left the room, I wait for Tywin to begin to eat before I start. As the breakfast is eaten in silence, awkward and stale silence, I decide that if he won’t break this awful lack of noise then I will.

”You said that you where going to ask me here anyhow my lord, may I ask what for?” I ask before taking a few sips of orange juice. 

”You may.” He answers, looking up at me with icy eyes. ”I was going to inform you that the war between the north and the seven kingdom’s will soon be over. As soon as an alliance have been made.”

My eyes go wide at the sudden news. The war might be over? And through an alliance, does that mean that I will get to see everyone again? There will be peace? A small smile creeps onto my lips and I can not do anything to stop it. But the smile fades once my brain starts to scream alliance.

”Alliance through what?”

For a moment he looks at me as if I was the dumbest person on earth, but just as quickly as that expression appeared it disapeared into his normal stone stare.

”An alliance through marriage of course.” He says as if that was as obvious as day turns to night.

”Of course.” The words soaked in sarcasm leave my lips before I can stop them. Realising my mistake as his expression darkenss, I quickly follow up with,  
”Who is getting married?” Hoping that that question makes him forget about me previously being rude. I wonder if anyone had ever been rude to him before? I mean after the whole thing with Castamere it is highly unlikely but still. 

”You, obviously…. To me.” He states, as if it was something that I ought to already know. The statement making the air leave my lungs and my brain going into lock down. 

”Me…?” I breath out in a small whisper, pointing with the fork towards myself. Anger starting to bubble up inside me. Burning red and making my cheeks and ears hot. The grip on the fork and knife thightens, trying to get all my anger out through squeezing them as hard as possible. 

”Yes. You.”

As soon as those words reach my ears I stand up so forcefully the chair I was sitting in falls to the floor with a loud thud. 

”How dare you!? You don’t have any right to… to just… marry me! You ass! There is no way that Catelyn- my mother would ever agree on that! Or my brother for that matter!” I scream at him as forcefully as I can while gesturing wildly with the fork and knife still gripped thightly in both my hands.  
”You want to marry me? What would you possibly gain? Heirs? BoY I will not give you a single CHILD I tell you what!” I continue my yelling. As I extend my left arm, gripping the knife, rather forcefully, my hold of it slips and the knife is flung across the room until it hits and gets stuck in one of the wooden drawers. As my furious gaze meets Tywin, the short bravery inside of me quickly disapears.


	13. Baby's Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue gets awakened rudely by some maids and is ut into her wedding gown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool, so here's another chaptr, not so sure how ong this story will be but it's kinda fun to write. I hope you like it and if you feel like it you can check out my other two storys as well, I have another one set in game of thrones about how Tywin has another child that went missing and she will get togheter with Oberyn and stuff. And if you like the hobbit I have just started one about how anoher wizard, named Pheobe, comes to middle earth to help Throrin and company take back the mountain, although I haven't decided who I shall pear her whit, if I even do that at all, buts it's leaning towards my boi Dwalin or my friend Fili, maybe Thranduil but I'm not sure if I even like him or not. Honestly, I think thse two storys are written better then this one, I believe I made a mistake by writing in me person I should have written it in third person as I did with the other two stories, o well to late now. Should I write a story about Tormund? I been thinking alot about him lately.

Ever since my little outburst at Tywin I have been confined within my chambers. I can’t even remember what exactly happened after I accidentally threw that knife. Just that in the next moment I was getting escorted by guards to my rooms. It’s been about two weeks and I could not be more bored. The only thing I do is sleep and eat. Reading is an option but not an option that I like, fantasy books have not been made yet so I am stuck with boring fact books.  
I try to come up with a plan to try and escape, of course peace between the north and the south and everything is important, but those it have to go through me? I mean I’m pretty sure that Tywin is older than my dad, maybe even as old as my grampa and that disgusting.  
I quickly come to the conclusion that my chambers are far too high up to make a jump for it, and even if I were to tie all my bedsheets and dresses and blankets together the rope would still not meet the ground. If it were water at the bottom I would cast the rope down and then jump from that but since there is just stone I don’t really feel the need to risk it.  
I tried to figure out when there wasn’t any guard outside my door, I mean they have to leave eventually, right? Wrong. They don’t they change shift with each other, and even if I were to sit up the entire night into the early morning they still won’t fall asleep. They change between 3 different guards every 8 hours, all three of them are king enough, smile and say hello when they open the door for the maids and even answered some of my question on the first two days, Allyn Payne and Leonard Lefford I believe their names are, the third one however, always snarls at me and gast me glares whenever I try and speak with him, the other two guards don’t really speak to him either. I haven’t even gotten the name out of that one.  
In the beginning of meeting Allyn and Leonard I believed that I could charm them or convince them to letting me leave or even helping me escape. First I asked if I could take a walk in the garden, they both laughed and said no, then perhaps the library to maester Pycelle, they both laughed and said no again. Then maybe I could visit my dear friend lord Tyrion, no. I then tried to play the little lady, the poor unfortunate lady, the little girl who just wants to go back home to her mother and her brother, to be back home with her family. I cried and begged and put on as good a show as I possibly could to gain their sympathy. They were both very nice, they sat me down inside my chambers and consulted me, tried their best to make me happy and for me to understand that they can’t betray the Lannisters, for then they would betray their own house as well in doing so and they went on and on about honor. They also tried to bring up some positive things about the union too, like the peace, the end of the war.  
In the end their loyalty was rock solid.  
Even to our loyalty lies in different directions, I would still consider us friends, or at least acquaintances. 

Another week passes just as uneventful as the ones before, only on this day I am quickly woken up by one of the maids. Drawing me immediately into a bath where she scrubs me clean until my skin is red and sore. Maids are running around my room, doing one thing and in the next second they are doing something else. Most of these maids I have never seen before, some I recognise of course but most I don’t. Soon I am lifted out of the bath and onto the floor, I let out a startled yelp as one of the older and larger maids lifts me out. Placing me on the slippery stone floor and begins to roughly dry me off with a towel.  
Everything happens so fast, one second I am getting dry and in the next I am in a chair getting my hair brushed, not in any gentle way either. The maid brushing my hair, an older lady, thin as a stick, wrinkly skin and angry horse face framed by dark hair with wisps of gray in, drags so hard on my hair I have to struggle to keep my head from tugging backwards everytime she gets to a knot.  
Soon she and another, younger and prettier maid begins to braid my hair, making my hair into something complicated in the southern style, with braids overlapping and with bits of baby’s breath a little here and there. I can’t figure out what is going on, why I am getting so dolled up. It must be some kind of celebration, right?  
Maybe the king is getting married, to that Margaery Tyrell.  
As another maid begins to smear something red across my lips, which I must assume is this times lipstick. I catch a glimpse of what the other maids in the room are doing through the mirror. They are holding up a big and gorgeous white dress.  
That’s when it dawns on me, I am getting dolled up, they are putting me in a white dress, for a celebration, that are most likely a wedding. Only the brides wear white, that means that I am the… oh shit.  
I bolt out of my chair and turn towards the maids, as they look on in shock I exclaim,

“Now what the hell is going on here on this day!?” 

All the maids stop what they are doing and completely freeze, some looking terrified and other just shocked, one or two look annoyed. 

“My lady, we are preparing you for your wedding of course.” The pretty maid that had been doing my hair explain.

“Married? To who?” 

“To Lord Tywin Lannister of course.”

Oh my god I’m an idiot! I had forgotten about that! With everything happening so fast this morning my mind had been everywhere except at him, ah he’s so old.  
I sit back down in the chair and let them finish with my hair, it seems to be goig way to fast for my liking.  
Soon I am wearing the pretty wedding dress, it’s a very long dress, it reaches the floor and leaves a little trail behind, it has a little to deep v-neck for my kind but I suppose it won’t matter if I complain. The upper part has a lot of small white flowers embroidered on it, it’s sleeveless and around my waist I have a little white ribbon tied in a bow to define my waist. It really is beautiful, simple and elegant. I am put in some white shoes with just a little bit of heel, a pair of pearl earrings and I am done. Soon all of the maids have cleared the room and I am left alone standing in front of the mirror.  
I do look really pretty, with my dark hair up and of my shoulders, with the little flowers looking like I have snow in my hair and the pearls in my ears bringing out my eyes. I drag my hands a cross the skirt to smooth it down before heading to one of the tables with my bouquet on it,  
it consists of more baby’s breath and some very light, almost white pink roses.

This is not how my wedding is supposed to happen, I am supposed to marry someone I really really like, my best friend, not some old man. Not when I am only sixteen. I am supposed to have my dad here and my mom, my brothers and even my sister. I can’t do this on my own. What even am I doing?  
I was supposed to study to become a lawyer, I wanted to - I want to become a lawyer. This is not where I am supposed to be.  
Tears start to roll down my cheeks, warm tears falling of my cheeks onto the flowers in my hands.  
As I hear the door open to my chambers, I quickly pull my left hand up to wipe my tears away.

“J-just give me a minute, okay?” I ask with a shaky breath.

“Sue…” I hear someone whisper from behind me, I recognise that voice, I recognise it so well.  
I turn around to find Robb Stark standing there, looking just as torn as I am. 

“Robb…” I whisper before running into his arm. Letting my tears fall freely. I know that he isn’t my true brother, but he is my friend, my good friend. We got so well along back at Winterfell. And right now he’s all I got. 

“I’m sorry… Sue… I never wanted…. I never meant for this to happen.” He whispers to me. I can’t bring myself to answer. Until he backs up and takes a hold of my face, wiping away my tears with his thumbs as he forces me to look him in the eyes. 

“Please forgive me sweet sister…” He says as he gives me a kiss on my tear stained cheek. 

“Of course I forgive you, Robb.” I answer him with a teary smile. “I’m just so glad to see you again. Just wish it wasn’t under these… circumstances.” 

“Mother’s here too... “ He says to try and encourage me, it works, but just a little bit. 

He nods at me before holding out his arm for me to take. I dry the last of my tears before hesitantly taking his arm. We walk slowly through the big castle, not wanting to rush anything. Both of us dreading what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? :)  
> Kudos? :)


	14. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin and Sue gets married. 
> 
> WARNING,  
> Kind of smutty but not really. But it is against someones will so warning for that too.

The ceremony went by fast, as I walked down the aisle I had to hold on to Robb for my dear life to not fall over. As I stepped up to Tywin and the high septon, Tywin looked me over before giving me a little nod with his head. As the high septon began speaking my eyes scanned the crowd. The King, and Cersei both looked bored and quite angry, Margaery was beaming up at me and far back I could see Robb consulting a crying Catelyn Stark.   
It’s almost funny, I thought that I would cry or at least put up somewhat of a fight. But I feel nothing. I don’t feel sad and I certainly do not feel happy, I guess I feel a little bit scared. 

After we have said our vows Tywin kisses me, the kiss is quick, just a simple peck on the lips and I am no longer a Stark. As the crowd cheers he takes my arm and leads me outside where he helps me up onto a white mare before mounting his own. As we ride through the cheering crowd, throwing flowers at us. I can not force myself to smile, even as I try to force a smile seeing the stern look Tywin is sending me my lips won’t cooperate. 

Soon enough we are all seated at big tables in the queens ballroom. I’m sitting next to Tywin to my right, who has Cersei, Joffrey, Tyrion and of course Jaime who Robb returned at the same time he arrived in King’s Landing apparently, to his right while I have Catelyn and Robb to my left.   
The entire feast is spent with Catelyn either trying to get me to eat something of the various dishes being presented or telling me that she’s sorry. At first I try and talk a little with her, about Sansa and Arya, to my relief they are both doing good and are at the moment with their aunt in the Vale. After an hour or so I have pretty much tuned everything out, my mind travelling to what is to come, the bedding ceremony. Even though I am trying to keep my mind off of that part. As guest begins to dance to the joyful music I tune back in for a moment, I like the way ladies skirts move when they spin. A tap on my shoulder grabs my attention.

“May I have this dance sweet sister?” Robb asks smiling slightly. I grab a hold of his outstretched hand and try and give him the best smile I have to offer at the time being. 

“You know Robb… I’m not really much of a dancer, I’m really quite awful.” I say to him as he begins to guide me to the dancefloor. 

“Well then, I will make sure to be even worse so that people won’t notice.” He laughs slightly as we take position to begin to dance. 

The dance is some sort of waltz with lots of spinning so the steps are easy but the spinning is making me dizzy. For the first time this day I laugh, not my ugly screaming laugh but I let out a giggle or two as we spin around. And seeing Robbs smile and hearing his laugh sure does help a lot. As the song comes to its end, we let go of each other and take a step back before I give a curtsy and he gives a bow.   
As I begin to walk away from the dancefloor however I am dragged back to it by Loras Tyrell. Soon I find myself dancing with a number of people, but after the dance with Jaime Lannister I excuse myself and walk quickly back to my place at the table. 

As I sit down I begin to talk to Catelyn and Robb about Winterfell and the girls. Our conversation is cut short by the sharp noise of metal clinking on glass. Soon everyone is quiet and looking at King Joffrey.

“This has been a lovely evening, but I think it’s time for the bedding ceremony!” He shouts smugly as the few of the foolish guest begins to cheer happily for the bedding ceremony, while the wiser knowing Tywin Lannister better than the other sit quietly. 

“There will be no bedding ceremony.” Tywin states loudly as he stands up from the table and the cheering guests immediately shuts their mouths.   
He stretches out a hand which I carefully take aas I stand up. I allow for him to guide me out of the ballroom and soon I find myself walking through one of the many stone corridors. My stomach is doing somersaults and I have to grip tighter around Tywin’s arm to keep my balance up. 

Far too soon to my liking we are in our new chambers, given to us by the king.   
If it weren’t for the fact that my mind is all wrapped up in what I know is to come I would have thought that the room was pretty, with all the white and gold decorating it and the subtle statues of lions a little here and there, but right now it was as ugly as a prisons cell.   
The loud click of the door closing makes me turn around and face Tywin.

“I trust you know what is expected of you tonight.” He says sternly as he begins to unbutton his shirt. I just simply nod at him before following his lead and begin to take of my wedding dress and undo all the braids in my hair. 

Soon I find myself trapped onto the bed in his arms as he looms over me, I avoid eye contact at all cost. For a moment there is a sharp pain but it quickly disappears. There is no pleasure, simply rocking back and forth, until I hear him let out a groan and still for a moment before pulling out and flopping down next to me. He turns so that his back is facing me and soon I hear him snore.   
With the comfort of almost being alone, I allow for some of the tears to fall. I will not let him see me cry, I will not be seen crying, I will not let them think of me as weak. I am a wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a really long time! It's just been a lot. I just started my gymnasium and its really fun it's just qite long days sometimes since I have to take lite an hour bus and they only go like once every hour almost. But anyway I hope You enjoy this chapter and I will try and update more, I just had this really big writers block but I think it might be gone for the moment and I'm pretty sure I know how I want this story to end :))


	15. Broken vase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue gets some disturbing news.

The days all goes by the same. It’s been officially 3 months since I married Tywin. A week after the wedding Robb and Catelyn travelled back to Winterfell. I had to do my best to keep my emotions sealed, but I could only keep them in for so long. So when I was finally back in the safety of my now shared chamber I broke down crying. The ladies of court, as well as most of the lords, are scared of me now. In fear of offending me causing the wrath of the old lion upon themselves. Their fear could not be more misplaced, for he couldn't care less about me, he would only care if it was insulting to the Lannister name that I am now forced to bare. 

Everyday is the same. I wake up in a cold bed alone, spend my day in the my room and on occasion go for a walk in the gardens and by night when Tywin returns he shares my bed in hopes of a child. 3 months of this and still no child. 

I do not want a child, never cared for the idea of having one. Childbirth scares me, the pain. Tywin’s wrath, however, scares me more. For even if I were to die in childbirth it would surely be more peaceful then having t live in fear of your husband and his family. 

 

I have not spent much time with Tyrion as of late, neither anyone else for that matter. I find it draining to speak to people, the fake smile always adoring my face is starting to hurt my cheeks and it’s scary how easy it’s getting to fake that glimmer in the eye. 

It’s getting easier to spot the fake people to, the ones who are all nice to your face but have all sorts of plots and goals for themselves. Such as Margaery Tyrell, that sugar sweet smile she gives me whenever I am forced to walk with her in the garden and the way she interlock our arms, makes it hard to not glare at her. Because I know her plans, or at least what she’s really like. I studied history well enough to know about the major happenings in King’s Landing and her name comes up once or twice. 

 

Tywin is not the worst husband, I could have gotten someone way worse. He has never raised his hand to me. Still, I do not know the man and the fact that he is older than my father does not make things better. Sometimes, on occasion, we do eat dinner together. It’s not something that I enjoy however, since those dinners are often spent in quiet and the whole atmosphere is tense. Some light conversation and questions about each other's day and then silence, but I would take those tense dinner over whole family dinner any day of the week. When the entire Lannister family eat dinner, it’s the most uncomfortable situation, having to sit in a quiet glare of between Cersei, Joffrey and Tywin. Having Jaime just sitting and sulking and Tyrion making inappropriate jokes and finding the tension hilarius, it’s a nightmare. Especially with the constant “are you with child yet?” from Cersei. 

 

I’m not sure how I feel about not being pregnant yet. A part of me is relieved because I don’t want one and I do not want to bring a child into this world. While another part can’t help but feel dreaded for this means that Tywin’s nightly visits will keep happening. 

 

King’s Landing is buzzing as of late. In about 4 months Joffrey is going to marry Margaery.  I could not be less interested in that, but I’m being dragged around by Margaery nonetheless, since I am now way more powerful and important at court. Even though I’m not sure how powerful I really am, I can’t even order the guards around, only Tywin can do that. 

At least all the whispers have stopped, at least so I do not hear them. People d not glare at me as I walk past instead they lower their gazes to the ground and give me a small courtesy or bow if they deem it appropriate. 

Margaery won’t stop speaking about flowers for her wedding, or the cake flavoring. After an hour or so I completely lose all interest and just zone out. If anyone ask me a question I just simply smile and say a random name of a flower, color or flavor. 

 

After another month of my life living in daily circles I begin to feel sick. And after a quick check up by Pycelle I now find myself standing outside Tywin’s door at the tower of the hand. I want to run and hide in a private room to cry. I don’t want this. After a few minutes contemplating what to do, I take a deep breath before knocking on the door. A stern voice telling me to come in almost makes my legs give out, if it wasn’t for the guard opening the door I would’ve been frozen in place. 

I step inside and see Tywin sitting behind his big wooden desk behind a mountain of parchment paper writing something down. He does not look up at me. It makes my blood boil. Too irritated to wait for him to acknowledge me, I drop down in a quick courtesy and say a quick,

“My lord.” 

 

Before I walk up to his desk and take a seat opposite him. 

As I sit down he looks up at me, clearly annoyed. ‘Good,’ I think, ‘ let him feel angry, I don’t care. I hope he falls of a cliff the old goat.’ 

 

“May I ask what has brought you here Sue.” He says his cold eyes boring into mine. 

 

“You may.” My eyes accepting his challenge and not wavering. For the last few months I have started to care less and less. Sometime I even scare myself. But today I am too angry to care. 

 

“I just got back from maester Pycelle…” I let out a sigh and frown, “turns out that I am with child.”

 

He scoffs and before saying,

“Well, took you long enough.” 

My mouth open to protest but he carries on.

“No matter. That is good. Now there are going to be some new rules.”

 

“Wah, rules! You-” I exclaim loudly, my face reddening at my anger. Tywin cuts me of once again.

 

“Yes, rules. And you  _ will  _ follow them. You will not be allowed to have any wine, red wine or fish, you will always finish what is on you plate. Furthermore you will keep more guards with you at all time.”

 

“Who do you think you are you piece of shit!” I yell at him standing up from my chair. 

“You can’t just make up a bunch of rules old man, I am not your prisoner! I am-”

“You are my WIFE!” He says loudly and authouritary. The look on his face making my bravery waver but my anger still warming my body. 

“You will do as I command.”

 

I let out an angry huff before storming out of the room and hurrying back to my chambers. 

I slam the door loudly, startling the poor maids in there cleaning. All of them freezing in place as they see the angered look on my face. 

 

“Get out!” I roar at them and as scared deers they all practically run out of the room. 

I grab the nearest vase and throw it at one of the stone walls. I watch as it crashes and all the glass breaking into a million tiny pieces on the floor and the water drip of the wall down to accompany the broken glass. A few inches away lying the soon to be dead tulips. 

I go over to the glass shards and pick up one of the bigger one, aiming the sharp point to my stomach. Tears streaming down my face as I press the point until I feel it pressing lightly against me. 

I drop the piece of glass before stumbling a few steps backwards and falling to the ground. The tears continue to fall down my face as I let out a sob. I have never felt like this before, so empty and hopeless. My chest hurt. 

I just want to go home. I don’t want this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter.   
> I feel like Sue has changed alot but I kind of like it. Anyway I know how I want to end this story so I have decided that there will be like 2 or 3 chapter more of this story.


	16. Edelweiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.

After my little meltdown and as Tywin find out about me screaming at the maids, which spread across Kings Landing as wildfire of course no one believed that rumour, how could they? Sue Lannister, always so nice and gentle. 

Tywin was fuming and as punishment for embarrassing the Lannister name by allowing the creation of rumours to happen I am not allowed to leave my chambers at all. If I want fresh air I have to open up a window to get it. 

At least Tywin’s nightly visits stopped.

I am now 6 months pregnant and my pregnancy is starting to really show. Because of that I stay away from mirrors, feeling disgusted with the person staring back at me. 

I feel empty, like a big black hole. Even the letters from the Starks does not get me in a good mood anymore. 

I don’t have the strength to cry, I just don’t have it in me,  instead I spend my days in silence. Thinking back, reliving old memories. 

When me and my family would visit my grandparents at Winterfell. Me and my friends and brother would run around doing pointless and stupid stuff just for the fun of it. 

This can’t be the truth, this can’t be my fate. What kind of go let’s this happen? 

I am just 16. 

My parents, do they believe that I am dead? 

Are they still looking for me?  

I remember the songs my mom used to sing me to sleep with, the memory bringing tears to my eyes and I let the words slowly leave my lips. My voice raspy and quiet from the lack of use.

 

_ Edelweiss, edelweiss _

_ Every morning you greet me _

 

_ Small and white _

_ Clean and bright _

_ You look happy to meet me _

 

_ Blossom of snow  _

_ May you bloom and grow _

_ Bloom and grow forever _

 

_ Edelweiss, edelweiss _

_ Bless my homeland forever _

 

At the beginning of the pregnancy I thought about slamming my stomach against a table, hitting my stomach with my hands or anything. But I found myself unable to do so, part of me disgusted with myself for even thinking the thought and another part angry at myself that I could not go through with it. 

This is what hopelessness feels like, being unable to do anything to help your situation. It does not matter what I do, until the day I die I will be a Lannister, stuck in this time of history. With all the misery I know is coming how could I be happy? How could I have hope? 

This child that I am carrying will most likely die young. 

Will I be able to love this child that’s been forced upon me?

If not then will the child hate me?

 

It’s not even sure the child will ever truly meet me, I could still die in childbirth. 

That thought although terrifying, brings some kind of relief at the thought. Of dying. 

Who knows where I will go then, to the clouds perhaps, somewhere far away where all is calm. 

I don’t know where this will end, I don’t want to grow cold. I don’t want to be mean. I want to be happy Sue, the one that screams when she laughs. 

I don’t really remember the last time I laughed like that, a genuine laugh. Wait, was it at the feast at Winterfell? When Robert Baratheon arrived? I believe it was, god that was so long ago. 

 

Sleep, sleep is what my days mostly consist of. Dreamless sleep. A weil of black wasting away my hours. 

I am as of today 8 months along, only one more to go. 

I wonder what the name will be. Will Tywin listen to any of my suggestions? Perhaps if I suggest the names Axl and Eric after my brothers, they are strong and masculine names after all I suppose. Maybe Eric, it sounds more Lannister. If it’s a girl maybe he’ll consider Lauren, after my sister. He’d never let me name her after my mother, Kitty. Kitty Lannister, how ridiculous. 

My mom, my sweet mom. I was closer with my dad, we just had more incommon, the same sense of humour. Me and my mom would get into petty arguments, but she was a wonderful mom. 

She loved to cook and she was great at it too.  

The food here is weird, it’s more sweet and tasteless. 

 

I wanted to study law or perhaps become a teacher, now I can never. 

All I will ever be is Tywin Lannister’s child birthing machine. This is not the life I had in mind, this is not what I wanted. 

 

The guards must think that I have lost my mind, if I’m not sleeping I either sit in silence watching through the window as the clouds move or I’m singing. 

The songs that I can remember from back home, the ones that I liked the most. Sometimes lullaby’s from my childhood. 

Humming softly a calm melody.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is taking a weird turn and getting a bit darker, I kinda like it.   
> I kinda want a sad ending but I'm beginning to almost change my mind. Maybe I will give Sue a happy ending, I'm a little torn. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is a bit short I just wasn't sure how to continue this along.   
> Anyway, I hope you like it and!
> 
> Kudos? Comment?


	17. Escape in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sue gets help from a slightly unlikly source and finds out a little about what Robb and Catelyn has been up to these past months.

The wedding of Joffrey and Margaery was coming closer each day and the whole of King’s Landing is buzzing with excitement. Even though I am heavily pregnant, lady Margaery has asked for me in the gardens, to help out with the wedding. And as she is soon to be the new queen, neither I nor Tywin could contradict. 

 

It is a beautiful day, the air is thick and warm. The wedding planning is quite boring, I don’t really get the humour of these other girls, their jokes aren’t funny in the slightest. Still I laugh along, a bright smile on my face. 

I stay fairly quiet, answering a question here and there and asking one myself when deemed appropriate. 

I fake laugh so much I begin to wonder if I might actually be happy. 

Once the lunch is over I begin to walk back to my chambers, the guards following suit. 

 

“Lady Lannister.” A thick accented voice calls. I turn around and see a middle aged man dressed in yellow striding towards me, a big smile across his face. The accent, the tan skin and brown hair, he must be from Dorne. 

As he reaches me I give a very tiny curtsy, it’s very hard to to thanks to my big belly. 

 

“My lord, I don’t think we’ve met.” I greet him, watching as his grin widens. 

 

“Forgive me, my lady, I am Prince Oberyn Martell.”

My eyes widen in shock, I did not think that prince Oberyn would have any interest in speaking with me. After all he is famous in the history books for hating the Lannisters.

 

“Would you mind if I escort you for a walk in the garden?” He asks holding his arm out for me to take. 

Before I have any chance to answer, one of the guards comments,

 

“We were given orders by lord Tywin Lannister to escort his wife back to her chambers.” 

Oberyn’s eyes almost seem to light up and a playful smirk comes across his lips. 

 

“Ah, I don’t think the old lion will mind, I will keep his lady wife safe. There’s no need to worry good sir.”

And with that he takes my hand and places it on his arm and we begin to walk away. 

We walk for a bit in silence, however once the guards are out of sight, Oberyn pulls me closer. Holding me tighter to him as he leans down slightly to my ear. 

 

“The north has not forgotten about you, my lady”

 

“What do you mean?” I ask, my heart beating hard against my ribcage. 

 

“You belong in the north, it wants you back.” I look up at him with big eyes, he stares back at me with a serious expression now plastered on his face.

 

“Your family is still angry about the killing of your father, they do not give in so easily. Stannis still lives and will not give up his claim on the throne so simple. My hatred for the Lannister’s is no secret either. Tomorrow, at dusk, you will walk out of your chambers and meet me here.” He says as we reaches a stop. We are by a small mound, if I look down I can see as the waves crashes onto the cold stone. To my right there are steps leading down to the water. 

 

“There will be a boat and a man waiting for you. He will take you to Dragonstone.” He says before letting go of my arm and walking away. 

 

I stand there dumbfounded for a minute, letting all that information go through my mind a couple of times. 

Dragonstone, that’s were Stannis is. Did Robb join an alliance with him? Is Dorne in on it to? 

A smile spreads across my face as I let out a shaky laugh. Because I don’t care, I’m leaving. And I will never come back to this disgusting town ever again. I hug my stomach as I feel tears stinging my eyes. They are not tears of grief but of relief. I will not have to live my life like this. 

A warmth spreads across me and the past few months, feeling helpless and small, all those feelings are forgotten and I can barely remember the emptiness. Hope, I hope that tomorrow will come in a flash. 

I rub my eyes and massage my cheeks a bit before turning back towards my chambers. The cramps from my smile gone and I am left with a small grin on my lips. The spark in my eyes are back, I can practically feel it. 

 

Dawn doesn’t come nearly fast enough, but when it does come, it almost feels to soon. My nerves are killing me. What happens if I get caught? Should I bring something? 

As I hear shuffling behind the door, I hold my breath. I wait a minute or so before opening the door and checking if the coast is clear, sure enough Oberyn did not lie. There is nobody outside. 

I decide against bringing anything and slip out. Walking as fast and quietly as I can. 

I lift up my skirt and run as fast as I dare through the garden, Once I reach the small mound I turn sharply to the right and dash down the stairs. I let out a shaky breath of relief and the stinging of tears return to my eyes. A few metres away stands an older man with a small boat. I quickly walk over to him.

 

“My lady, I am sir Davos Seaworth-” He begins but I don’t let him finish. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek as I pull away. I have never in my life been so happy to see anyone. 

 

“Thank you so much.” I breathe out as I take a hold of his hands. He seems a bit shocked at first but eventually he gives me a small smile.

 

“We need to hurry, my lady.” He says as he begins to push the small boat into the sea, I help him. The cold water splashing against my calves. Once the boat is of the ground and floating in the water, we get in. 

For a while he rows in silence, the darkness of the night beginning to set completely and making it hard to see. The calming sounds of the waves is the only thing either of us hear, the salty smell bringing comfort. 

 

“So, we’re going to Dragonstone.” I say, trying to get a conversation started. I can barely believe it. The onion knight, man I loved him growing up. 

Still my mind wanders to Oberyn, how did he know the guard would leave? Did he bribe him? No matter, it worked. 

 

“Yes, king Stannis come to an agreement with Robb Stark.” 

 

“What agreement?”

 

“If Stannis delivers you unharmed and leave the north alone, the north will help him in the war. Your mother even got Dorne in on it.” He explains.

 

“But then why is Prince Oberyn in King’s Landing? Isn’t that dangerous if they are planning on overthrowing the Lannisters?” I ask, if the Lannister’s find out about this they will surely behead Oberyn, worry begins to bubble up inside of me. I do not know Oberyn perse but he did help and save me. 

 

“It’s to keep up appearance, so that they don’t suspect anything. Ah here we are.” He says as he gestures with his hand up behind me. I turn around and stare up, a big ship is there. It’s so dark that I can just barely see the top. 

A rope ladder is thrown down and I carefully begin to climb up, being as mindful as I can of my belly. 

As I reach deck, one of the crewmen are kind enough to lend me a hand and helps me onboard. Soon after me comes Davos. 

He shows me my room and tells me that if there is anything I need to just ask him and that we should arrive at Dragonstone in about three days. 

I smile happily, and for the first time in a long time I go to sleep with a smile spread across my face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!  
> I know it goes a little bit fast but I hope you don't mind!  
> I don't know if people like that the last chapters were a bit dark but Sue is sixteen (16!) years old, a child getting used as a pawn in the war by Tywin. He is the most powerful man in Westeroes.
> 
> I already had this chapter in store so I thought I might as well post it now :)


End file.
